Clin d' Oeil Malicieux
by IndieStag
Summary: Une fiction romantique sur Lee Jordan avec des quiproquos, de la galégeade, du vomis, de l' apologie gastronomique, des rebondissements et c'est important de la bonhommie !
1. CLIN D' OEIL MALICIEUX

**CLINS D'OEIL MALICIEUX **

_ On était le premier septembre, au soir et comme chaque année, les élèves se rendaient dans leur salles communes pour s'écrouler totalement épuisés dans leurs lits à baldaquin. _

_ G: _ « Putain, quel repas de malade comme toujours ! »_

_ F: _ « Ouais ! »_

_ L: _ « Ch'étais cro bon ! »_

_ G: _« Putain, Lee t'en as encore plein la bouche ! »_

_ L: _ « C'est les pancakes à la confiture de lait que veux-tu ! »_

_ F: _ « Attends, il y avait des pancakes à la confiture de lait ? »_

_ L: _ « Ouep' »_

_ F: _ « Et quand ça ? »_

_ L: _ « Entre le pudding et la tarte au citron ..»_

_ F: _ « Et moi, j'ai rien vu ! Quel naze .. »_

_ L: _ « Bah là en même temps, tu ne nous apprends rien .. »_

_ F: _ « Oh, ta gueule toi ! »_

_ G: _ « Je suis sûr qu'il en reste, Freddie .. » (clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ L: _ « Tu crois ? »_

_ F: _ « Tu penses à ce que je penses, Georgie ? »_

_ G: _ « Ouais, ok » (clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ L: _ « Tu fait trop de clin d'œil malicieux, Georgie .. Vous pensez à quoi parce que moi j'ai rien capté .. »_

_ G: _ « Oh, le naze il a rien capté .. »_

_ F: _ « Ouais, tu crains Lee .. »_

_ L: _ « Oh, aller dites, j'suis pas votre jumeau, moi ! » _

_ F: _ « T'avais qu'à pas bouffer les pancakes à la confiture de lait .. »_

_ G: _ « ..Et garder ça pour toi tout seul, égoïste ! »_

_ L: _ « Oh, bah tant pis, de toutes manière je suis pas d'humeur, je vais me pieuter, à demain les Twins ! »(Clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ G: _ « Bon, nous on va aux cuisines pour s'empiffrer de pancakes à la confiture de lait ! A demain, Lee !»_

_ F: _ « Et tes clins d'œil malicieux ne valent vraiment pas les miens ! »_

_ L: _ « Pff.. C'est bas tout ça .. » _

_ Vers 23 heures ce soir là Fred et Georges rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quelque peu éméché le ventre rempli de pâte à crêpe arrosée de bierraubeure, de whisky pur feu et surtout de confiture de lait .. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling, bien sûr !**_

_**Premier chapitre d' une histoire qui m'est venu alors que j'écrivais un O.S (le prologue en fait) sur Fred, Georges et Lee (sympa trio de petits malfrats) et donc je suis partis dans un gros délire improbable que j'ai poursuivi sur 11 chapitres qui finalement tiennent la route. En tout cas, j'espère que tout cela vous plaira, les hiboux ! Bisous et à très vite pour la suite ! **_

**Chapitre 1**

_ Dans la grande salle, sous le ciel magique des milliers d' hiboux déposaient colis, lettres et même parfois beuglantes aux élèves des quatre maisons. A la table des Gryffondor, bizarrement ce matin là des élèves s'évanouissaient, où étaient atteints de violents et subits saignements de nez. Quelques élèves dans un coin de la table, assistaient à la scène en s'esclaffant. Il y avait un binoclard aux cheveux épais en bataille, trois rouquins (dont deux, identiques), une rouquine, un gars bien bâtit mais apparemment pas très confiant en lui et une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs qui elle ne rigolait pas, la tête plongée dans un ouvrage de sortilèges. Un peu plus loin un jeune homme noir la regardait d'un air rêveur et visiblement intéressé …_

_ H: _ « Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? »_

_ R: _ « Mes frères, enfin Hermione regarde la tronche de Neville »_

_ En effet, Neville venait juste de tomber la tête la première dans son porridge. _

_ H: _ « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Ronald à voir des gens saignés du nez ou bien à se gameler comme ça .. Tes frères droguent les gens ! » Elle regarda Neville d'un air écœuré._

_ R: _ « En même temps, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour »_

_ H: _ « Si ! Mais il y a différents sens au mot humour .. »_

_ R: _ « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? »_

_ HP: _ « Je sais pas vous m' saouler avec vos dispute de vieux couple .. »_

_ F: _« Elle est sex quand même .. »_

_ G: _ « Grave, cette tenue lui va très bien .. »_

_ F: _ « Et ses yeux noisette, purée ! »_

_ L: _ « Et sa peau blanche comme neige au soleil .. »_

_ G: _ « De qui tu parles, Lee ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh … Pourquoi vous, vous parlez de qui ? »_

_ G: _ « Bah d' Angélina Johnson, de qui tu veux parler d'autre ? »_

_ L: _ « Aah .. »_

_ F: _ « Alors vas-y craches, de qui tu parlais ? »_

_ L: _ « Bah pareil que vous .. »_

_ G: _ « Ouais c'est ça .. »_

_ L: _ « Vous m' gaver je vais faire un tour dans le parc avant le cour de SACM .. »_

_ F: _ « Il est amoureux le Lee .. »_

_ G: _ « Oui, mais de qui ? Va savoir .. »_

_ F: _ « Moi, je sais ! »_

_ G: _ « Ah bon ? Et alors de qui ? »_

_ F: _ « Bah de Cho Chang, de qui d'autre tu veux qu' il parle, Cho c'est quand même un peu la seule du bahut à avoir la peau « neige au soleil » »_

_ G: _ « Oh, pas con ! T'es un génie mon frère ! »_

_ F: _ « Et … OUAIS ! comme d'hab' ! »_

_ N: _ « ! » (Neville venait de s'étrangler avec un croissant ..)_

_ G: _ « ça va Neville ? »_

_ N: _ « Kof.. kof.. O.. 'ai, a.. a.. lé trc eu.. travers ! »_

_Et Neville s'en alla en se massant la gorge_

_ G: _ « Quoi que .. ça tiens pas vraiment la route, ton histoire ! Lee m'a dit qu'il détestait Chang ..Il dit que le plus important chez une fille, c'est les yeux .. »_

_*Fred est un con quand même .._

_ De son côté, Cho Chang, assise à la table des Serdaigle contemplait un beau brun ténébreux qui se pavanait au milieu des Poufsouffles. _

_ Lee avait tout entendu. Il avait laissés une oreille à rallonge sans fil dans un plat de croissant. Il n'en revenait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent penser une chose pareil ! En plus tout le monde savait que Cho était à fond sur Cédric Diggory, le plus beau gars du bahut !_

_ N: _ « Salut, Lee ! »_

_ L: _ « Oh .. Salut, Neville ! »_

_ N: _ « J'ai entendu toute ta discussion avec Fred et George .. »_

_ L: _ « Et ? »_

_ N: _ « Et donc, tu es amoureux de Cho Chang c'est bien ça ? »_

_ L: _ « Et en quoi, ça te concerne ? »_

_ N: _ « Et bien, je pourrais peut être t'aider. J'ai trouvé une plante qui rend amoureux dans un livre de botanique, « Botanique Magique de Grande Bretagne », elle s'appelle le Lierrarmor ! »_

_ L: _ « Oh cool » **Et merde !**_

_ F: _ « Oh t'es là, Lee ! »_

_ G: _ « On t'as cherché partout ! »_

_ F: _ « Oh, Londubat, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plante ?»_

_ N: _ « Euh .. Tu me tiendras au courant, Lee »_

_Et Neville partit en courant juste après avoir fourrer la plante visqueuse dans les mains de Lee._

_ F: _ « Je crois qu'on lui fait peur ! »_

_ L: _ « Pouah, ça empeste cette merde ! »_

_Et Lee la balança sous le préau, elle atterrit sur la face d'un beau brun ténébreux. _

_ G: _ « Et dis donc, c'est pas de Cho Chang que tu es amoureux, rassure nous ! »_

_ L: _ « Non, bien sur que non ! »_

_ G: _ « T'as vu Freddie, j'avais raison ! »_

_ F: _ « Mais de qui alors ? »_

_ L: _ « ça te regarde, rouquin ? »_

_ G: _ « Boh, on pourrait peut être jouer les entremetteur ! »_

_ F: _ « En tout cas, je suis ravis que tu n' ais pas de vue sur Chang, j'osais même pas imaginer la face du bébé ! »_

_ G: _ « Non, mais quel con, j'te jure ! »_

_ HP: _ « Mec, un jour tu devrais te lancer ! »_

_ R: _ « Avec qui ? »_

_ HP: _ « Bah à ton avis, je ne vais quand même pas t'ouvrir les yeux ! »_

_ R: _ « Quoi, tu veux parler d' Hermione, mais je croyais que ça te dérangeais ? Non ?»_

_ HP: _ « Non ! »_

_ Cédric venait de recevoir en pleine tête une sorte de plante visqueuse et verdâtre qui empestait une odeur épouvantable. _

_ CD: _ « Qu' est-ce que c'est que cette m.. »_

_ Il s'arrêta car il venait de percuter de plein fouet, une jeune fille de type asiatique .._

_ CD: _ « Aie ! »_

_ C: _ « Ooh, salut Céd**l**ic .. »_

_ CD: _ « Ah .. Cho, comment vas-tu ? » (Cédric dégoulinait de liquide verdâtre et tenait encore à la main, la plante visqueuse..)_

_ C: _ « ça va .. Bon bah.. A plus tard, Céd**l**ic ! »_

_ Et le jeune homme, regarda l' adolescente s'enfuir dans le couloir d'un pas rapide .. Il était totalement dépité .._

_ E: _ « Salut, Céd' ! »_

_ CD: _ « Oh, Ernie .. Salut .. »_

_ E: _ « Comment vas-tu ? »_

_ CD: _ « Mal .. Tu diras à Flitwick que je serais en retard en cours de sortilèges, je vais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des préfets .. »_

_ E: _ « Ok .. »_

C: _ « _Je ne sais pas, tout les mecs que je croise sont plein de liquide. Y' a deux jours c'était Potter, une histoire de cactus, un truc comme ça et là, Diggory ! »_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chut, chut .. ça continue**_

**Chapitre 2**

_ Ce matin là, Fred se réveilla avant Georges, comme d' habitude en fait. Il sortit du lit à baldaquin et regarda ses deux colocs (Lee et son frère jumeau) d'un air amusé: le rouquin avait les bras ballant et de la bave aux lèvres et Lee était empêtré dans ses couvertures rouges et or. Il murmura dans son sommeil: « H..rmio..neuh.. ». Fred le fixa alors avec un regard satisfait. Le jeune homme s'habilla vite fait puis descendit dans la salle commune déserte, en même temps, il n'était que 6:38 A.M . Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles .. Là, il s'arrêta devant un portrait et murmura: « Fraîcheur des peins ». Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit, propre et frais et se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déj' en compagnie de ses camarades lions .. Lee Jordan avait un air de déterré, en témoigné de grosses cernes noires faisant presque tout le tour de ses yeux. On aurait dit un loup garou après une nuit de pleine lune .. _

_ G: _ « Et, mec la nuit c'est fait pour dormir ! »_

_ L: _ « Ah, bon je savais pas .. »_

_ G: _ « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lee ces derniers temps, on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse ? »_

_ L: _ « Non, non tout va au mieux ! »_

_ F: _ « Genre .. Je n'avais jamais vu un gars aussi ravagé que toi, tu ressembles à Fenfir Greyback ! »_

_ L: _ « Euh .. Pas d' insulte, espèce d'enfoiré ! »_

_ F: _ « Oh, l'autre ! »_

_ Sa dispute avec Fred avait apparemment réussi à rendre un peu plus joyeux, Lee. Et c'est à cet instant là que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger apparurent main dans la main et vinrent s'asseoir juste en face du jeune homme.. Son visage se décomposa encore plus, on avait jamais vu un noir aussi pâle ! Ron et Hermione se bécotaient à n'en plus pouvoir et Harry Potter qui les suivait semblait ravis et s'assit aux côtés de Fred et Georges. _

_ F: _ « L'affront, Granger quoi et notre petit Ronnie, il ne l'a mérite pas ! »_

_ D: _ « Je suis d'accord avec toi Ouistiti siamois numéro 1, personne ne mérite de souillé ses veines avec une sang de bourbe ! »_

_ HP: _ « Ne la traite pas, Malefoy ! »_

_ D: _ « Oh, bah je crois que c'est déjà fait ! Tant pis ! »_

_ HP: _ « Quel con ! »_

_ F: _ « Quelle mauvaise foi, ce Malefoy ! »_

_ G: _ « Pourquoi tu dit ça, toi ? »_

_ F: _ « Je sais pas, juste comme ça, je trouvais que ça sonnais bien ! »_

_ Lee, quand à lui ne disait rien .. Il se contentait de fixer les deux amoureux d'un air passif, il paraissait « vide »._

_Flash back_

_8:58 plus tôt_

_22:18_

_ Dans la salle commune des Lions, la fête bat son plein comme tous les soirs .. Harry discute avec Ginny Weasley en prétextant l'aider pour un devoir de potions (alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est nul dans cette matière et que Ginny, elle est la première de sa classe); Neville Londubat bichonne un drôle de cactus collant; Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan jouent aux échecs version sorcier; Padma Patil et Lavande Brown s'amusent à ensorceler des oiseaux en papier et dans un coin les jumeaux Weasley trafiquent des crèmes pâtissières pendant que Lee Jordan lit une brochure: « Devenez Animateur chez RITM, Magic Music Only ! ». Quand soudain entre dans la pièce Ron Weasley, les oreilles rouge vifs et Hermione Granger secouée de gloussements. Ils s'assoient alors dans un fauteuil et le jeune homme commence à jouer avec les boucles clairs de la lionne et ils s'embrassent comme ça devant tout le monde. Harry semble satisfait, Ginny hausse les sourcils, Neville ouvre la bouche si bien qu' une joncheruine qui passait par là y pénètre, Dean et Seamus applaudissent et se lèvent d'un bon, renversant au passage leur partie en cours sur la moquette, Padma glousse et Lavande a un haut le cœur, Fred et George se retournent la tête pleine de farine et de plumes jaune. Lee, lui est vert. _

_6:52 plus tôt_

_00:24_

_ Dans les toilettes des garçons de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un jeune homme vomit dans les toilettes: trop de pancakes à la confiture de lait, trop de jolie fille studieuse aux cheveux clairs, trop de rouquins, trop de déceptions amoureuse ! Et trop, c'est trop !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ G: _ « Lee .. Ouhouh, Leee ! »_

_ L: _ « Hein, quoi ? »_

_ G: _ « Tu me passes ton béozard ? »_

_ L: _ « Ah, euh oui, tiens .. »_

_ Lee était en cours de potions et n'avait pas l'air de trop comprendre comment il en était arrivé là .. Fred, le regardait d'un air songeur et Georges quand à lui traficotait dans son chaudron._

_ Le cours commun de potions entre les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se déroulait sous l'œil attentif du professeur Rogue qui passait dans les rangées et distribué des claques aux bavards avec un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Cho Chang regardait dans la direction du trio d'un air intéressée. Eux, ne la remarquaient pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à vaquer à leurs occupations: Georges avait toujours la tête plongée dans le chaudron, Lee n'était présent que « physiquement » et Fred avait l'air d'être très intéressé par la chevelure de ses voisines de devant, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell .._

_ En sortant du cours, les trois garçons décidèrent d'aller profiter de la fin de l'été dans le parc.._

_ F: _ « T'as réussi à en faire combien ? »_

_ G: _ « 9 »_

_ F: _ « C'est tout ! »_

_ G: _ « 'fou de ma gueule, t'as fait quoi, toi ? »_

_ F: _ « Rien, mais la prochaine fois on tourne et tu verras, je te surpasserais »_

_ G: _ « Eh, je te signale que mon meilleur score est de 62 et toi de seulement 59 »_

_ F: _ « Oui mais toi c'est en histoire de la magie, le vieux Binns sait même pas qu'il a des élèves ! »_

_ L: _ « Euh, les gars ça vous ennuierez de me dire de QUOI vous PARLEZ ? »_

_ F: _ « De choses importantes qui ne regardent pas les gars qui n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de ce crétin qu'est mon petit frère. »_

_ G: _ « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne Lee ? »_

_ F: _ « Toi, non, mais lui, oui ! »_

_ G: _ « Hein ? »_

_ L: _ « .. » **Comment il sait ça lui ?**_

_Cho Chang apparut au détour d'un chemin et se planta devant Lee:_

_C:** _ **« Euh.. Lee, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh.. Oui, bien sûr .. » **Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle là ?**_

_Lee suivit alors Cho Chang du côté d'un chêne._

_ G: _ « C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lee ? »_

_ F: _ « Je sais sur qui il craque mais je ne suis pas une balance ! »_

_ G: _ « Bon, ok tu veut combien ? »_

_ F: _ « Tes pétards du docteur flibustes de 76 !»_

_ G: _ « Les collectors ? T'es ouf, je dors avec, gars ! »_

_ F: _ « J'aurais quand même tenter le coup .. Hermione Granger »_

_ G: _ « Quoi, Hermione Granger ? »_

_ F: _ « Hermione Granger ! »_

_ G: _ « Non .. Pas Hermione Granger ! Mais, attends .. Ah ouais ok ! Il faut réagir vite sinon le rang social de Lee va chuter sévère. Se faire défoncer par Ronnie c'est une humiliation .. »_

_ F: _ « Tu crois qu'on peut arranger ça ? »_

_ G: _ « Bah après tout on est pas n'importe qui .. »_

_ C: _ « Euh.. Lee j'aurais aimé savoir si tu étais libre Samedi Soir .. »_

_ L: _ « Euh, ouais je suis libre Samedi Soir, pourquoi ? »_

_ C: _ « Je me disais qu'on pourrais aller à la soirée des Serdaigles ensemble ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh.. »_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Merci à Ravegourde pour sa review .. Tout de suite, la suite !**_

**Chapitre 3**

_ F: _ « Et tu lui as répondu ? »_

_ L: _ « ..Oui .. »_

_ F: _ « Non ! »_

_ L: _ « Non.. »_

_ F: _ « Non ? »_

_ L: _ « Merde, je lui ais répondu oui ! »_

_ F: _ « Mais.. Pourquoi t'as fait une chose aussi insensée, Lee ? »_

_ L: _ « Je sais pas .. Elle est populaire après tout »_

_ F: _ « Mais je croyais que tu aimais Hermione Granger ? »_

_ L: **Putain, alors il savait vraiment, mais comment ? Je suis pas assez discret ..**_

_ _ « Quoi ! Mais t'es fou, genre moi et Granger .. C'est pas du tout mon genre .. Elle aime pas les cookies en plus ..»_

_ F: _ «Aah, ok.. Mais je croyais que Cho non plus n'était pas ton genre ? »_

_ L: _ « Et bien, mon genre à changer .. C'est ma vie, Freddy, elle ne regarde que moi ! Alors fais pas chier et occupes toi de tes affaires ! »_

_Flash Back_

_17h47 plus tôt_

_14h14_

_(Pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch des Gryffondors)_

_ Lee flânait dans sa salle commune, assis maladroitement sur un fauteuil rouge adossé à une fenêtre, les pieds sur la table basse devant la cheminée, il vidait un paquet de cookies Américain repensant à la réponse qu'il avait donner à Cho, la veille au soir .. Hermione Granger s'assit à côté de lui. _

_ H: _ « Salut, Lee ! » (posant sur la table basse une pile de bouquins)_

_ Lee se redressa très vite et enleva ses pieds de la table pour les poser lourdement au sol._

_ L: _ « Oh, salut ça va ? »_

_ H: _ « Ouais, super .. Dis donc, j'ai appris que tu avais envoyé balader Cho, hier. Pourquoi ? Moi je trouvais que vous faisiez un bon couple .. »_

_ L: _ « Je sais pas .. En fait, j' en aime une autre .. »_

_ H: _ « Ah bon et c'est qui ? »_

_ L: _ « Je peux pas te le dire ce serait un peu gênant .. Et puis, elle est déjà prise et c'est ça mon problème ..»_

_ H: _ « Ah, ok .. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ça ne durera peut être pas indéfiniment .. Fonce, sors avec Cho, profite, vie ta vie.. C'est exactement le même conseil que j'ai donné à Ginny avec Harry et regarde, maintenant ils sont quasiment ensemble .. » _

_ L: _ « Ouais, t'as peut être pas tord .. Un cookie ?»_

_ H: _ « Euh .. Non merci ! »_

_ L: _ « Tant pis pour toi .. » _

_ Lee se rua dans le couloir et courut .. Il percuta de plein fouet Neville Londubat mais continua sa route, monta des escaliers et arriva devant une porte avec un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui parla lorsqu'il le frappa. _

_Le heurtoir _« Que ne chatouille t-on pas lorsqu'il dort ? »_

_ L: _« Un dragon! »_

_Le heurtoir _ « Brillante déduction .. »_

_ Et il entra dans la salle commune des Serdaigle .._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ GW: _ « Lee, Ouhouh ! Lee ! »_

_ L: _ « Hein.. Quoi ? »_

_ Lee était toujours dans la grande salle et Ginny Weasley, assises sur les genoux d'Harry Potter agitait sa main devant son visage. _

_ GW: _ « Tu me passes le plat de toasts ? »_

_ L: _ « Ah.. Ouais.. Tiens.. »_

_ D: _ « Potter sort avec la souillone Weasley maintenant .. »_

_ HP: _ « Ne l' insultes pas, Malefoy ! »_

_ G: _ « Non, Franchement Lee, tu gères pas, on l'a prévu cette soirée et on l'a prévu avec toi ! Si tu viens pas, ça le fait pas .. »_

_ L: _ « Je sais mais je vois pas comment je peux être à deux endroits en même temps .. »_

_ F: _ « Bah tu te procures un RDT .. »_

_ L: _ « C'est rares ces conneries là .. »_

_ G: _ « Au pire tu l'invite chez les Gryffondors ..»_

_ L: _ « Au pire .. »_

_ L: _ « Et puis tant pis si je loupe un truc .. »_

_ F: _ « Et puis tout bien réfléchis tu louperas un truc au profit d'un autre, il paraît que Cho est un sacré coup .. » (clin d'œil malicieux )_

_ Ce soir là, dans leur dortoir les trois jeunes hommes se préparait, pour leurs soirées respectives .._

_ G: _ « Fred, tu as la marchandise ? »_

_ F: _ « Ouep' ! »_

_ L: _ « Encore un de vos trip' facétieux ? »_

_ G: _ « Oui et que .. »_

_ F: _ « ..Tu vas louper car le Lion à la crinière crépu va apprivoiser l'aigle souriante ! »**Et le lion à la crinière rousse va dévorer la lionne au chocolat..**_

_L:_ « Arrêtez, quand vous faites ça, vous me faites flipper .. »_

_ G: _ « Bon l'heure a sonner, il faut qu'on descende pour préparer .. »_

_ F: _ « Aller, bonne soirée ! »_

_ L: _ « Ouais, c'est ça .. » **Ces types sont vraiment impayables !**_

_ Fred et Georges dans la salle commune des Lions.._

_ G: _ « Ce type est incompréhensible .. Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de Granger ! »_

_ F: _ « Il est amoureux de Granger .. »_

_ G: _ « Bah alors pourquoi il sort avec Chang ? »_

_ F: _ « Qui sait ? Il a peut être une idée derrière la tête .. »_

_ G: _ «Voilà ce que je propose: on le laisse faire et si ça part en live, on intervient ! »_

_ Lee sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor dans un état d'appréhension total .. Cho Chang l'attendait déjà devant le portrait de la grosse Dame .._

_ L: _ « Salut, Cho ! »_

_ C: _ « Salut .. Je te trouve ravissant comme ça ! »_

_ L: _ « Oh, merci toi aussi tu es.. »_

_ Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley suivit du décoiffé et de la rouquine, chaque couple l'un derrière l'autre et main dans la main s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez les rouges et or. En passant, Hermione fit un grand sourire à Lee._

_ L: _ « ..ravissante ! »_

_ C: _ « Eh bien, merci .. » (froidement)_

_ L: _ « Bon, allons y, je te suis.. » (en lui prenant la main, ce qui eu l'air de la requinquer beaucoup plus)_

_ Les deux adolescents avancèrent alors dans le couloir en direction de la salle commune des bleu et argent .. Sur la route, ils croisèrent Neville Londubat qui apparemment cherchait encore son rat. Lorsqu'il les vit, il parut ravi et fier, comme ci il y était pour quelque chose ! Un peu plus loin, seul sur un banc, Cédric Diggory n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.. Lorsqu'il vit Chang et Jordan, son teint pâle vira au cramoisi.. Cho parut quand à elle, ravie.._

_ E: _ « Hey, Céd', comment va ? »_

_ CD: _ « Mal.. »_

_ E: _ « Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment, on dirait un vampire .. »_

_ CD: _ « WaooOw ! Tu sais que tu es hilarant, Macmilian ? »_

_ E: _ « Euh.. Pourquoi tu dit ça ? C'était pas censé être drôle .. »_

_ CD: _« Laisse tomber .. » **Inculte..**_

_ E: _ « Tu sais, tu peut tout me raconter, je suis quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance .. Je sais très bien gardé un secret et tout .. »_

_ CD: _ «Eh bien, je ressens une certaine haine envers un certain type .. »_

_ E: _ « Quel type ? »_

_ CD: _ « C'est marrant, tu ne me demande pas quelle sorte de haine, par contre tu veux absolument savoir de quel type, il s'agit .. » **Idiot..**_

_E:_ « Hein ? »_

_ CD: _ « Deux ! »_

_ E: _ « Écoute, peut importe qui est ce type, mais tu es Cédric Diggory, le légendaire Diggory, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! »_

_ CD: _ « Bien parlé, je savais pas que tu pouvais sortir des trucs pareil, tu progresses .. **Lèche cul..**_

_E:_ « Hein ? »_

_ CD: _ « Deux ! »_

_ E: _ « .. »_

_ CD: _ « Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je te laisse, je vais me prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des préfets .. »_

_ Et il s'en alla, laissant Ernie Macmillan seul, avec un air interrogateur de parfait crétin .._

_Cédric Diggory, seul et nu sous un torrent d'eau savonneuse colorée .._

_ **Comment ce type au prénom qui évoque tellement une douleur entre les jambes à put claquer une phrase pareil.. La vérité sort de la bouche des crétins ? Je suis le légendaire Cédric Diggory, je ne peux pas me laisser faire, je ne dois pas me laisser faire !**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4, pour la suite j'aimerais au minimum une review supplémentaire ..**_

**Chapitre 4**

_ Lee et Cho dans la salle commune des Serdaigles .._

_ Lee suivait Cho dans la foule compact des élèves bleu et argent .. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de la pièce où une bande de six filles semblant être en permanence secouée de gloussements étaient assises en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme que Lee reconnut comme le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, Roger Davies.._

_C:_ « Salut ! Je vous présente Lee Jordan »_

_ M: _ « Enchantée, moi c'est Marietta !»(gloussement)_

_Constance: _ « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Constance! »(gloussement)_

_ R: _ « Salut, moi c'est Romane ! »(gloussement)_

_ C: _ « Hello, Lee, je suis Charlotte mais tout le monde m'appelle Lilou ! »(gloussement)_

_E:_ « Estelle ! »(gloussement)_

_ C: _ « Et enfin, voilà Maéva mais elle est un peu timide ..»(gloussement)_

_ M: _ « .. »(gloussement)_

_ RD: _ « Salut, Lee moi c'est Davies mais tu le sais déjà, j'ai bien aimé ton commentaire sur le match opposant les serdaigles à ces blaireaux de poufsouffles ! »_

_ L: _ « Merci ! »_

_ RD: _ « De rien ! Alors t'es avec Chang, maintenant ? Très bon choix !»_

_ L: _ « Merci ! »_

_ RD: _ « De rien ! »_

_ L: _ « Et toi, tu .. »_

_ RD: _ « Pff.. Moi je sors avec Constance ..»(En regardant Constance avec un air totalement désintéressé)_

_ L: _ « Ah, ok ! Très bon choix ! »_

_ RD: _ « Oh, si elle t'intéresse je te l'échange contre Cho, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, mais elle a refusé .. Elle a dit que j'étais trop branché pour elle .. J'ai pas tout compris .. »_

_ Cho regarda Roger avec un sourire narquois._

_ C: _ « C'est surtout que tu as un problème de constance, Roger ! »(gloussement)_

_ RD: _ « De constance ? Je comprends pas ..»_

_Constance: _ « De constance ? Loulou n'a pas de problème de constance ! **Pourquoi tu dit des trucs que je comprend pas connasse ?**_

_ C: _ « Oui .. De constance .. Enfin, passons .. Lee, fait comme chez toi .. »_

_ L: _ « Merci ! »_

_ RD: _ « De constance ? »_

_ Lee resta pendant à peu prés une demi heure à discuter avec Roger de Quidditch, ce qui apparemment avait le don d'agacer sérieusement Cho. _

_ L: _ « Moi, je trouve que le club de Flaquemare a plutôt bien gérer cette saison .. »_

_ RD: _ « C'est vrai, mais perso, ils ne valent pas les Harpies de Holyhead .. »_

_ L: _ « Tu supportes les Harpies ? »_

_ RD: _ « Étonnant, hein ? Eh bien .. oui ! »_

_ C: _ « Lee, ça te dérange pas si je vais danser avec »_

_ L: _ « Hein ? Euh .. Non, vas y éclates toi .. »_

_ Cho qui avait prit juste pour rendre Lee jaloux parut profondément vexée. Elle repoussa dans la foule agglutiné sur la piste et partit en courant, certainement pleurer dans son dortoir .._

_Lee fit semblant de ne rien remarquer .. Tout d'abord, Cho le gavait, les gloussements le gavait, Roger commençait à le gaver, mais par dessus tout, les gloussements le gavait ! _

_ RD: _ « Lee ? Tout va bien ? »_

_ L: _ « Oui .. »_

_ RD: _ « T'as l'air bizarre .. »_

_ L: _ « Nan, tout va bien ! » **J'suis gavé !**_

_ Lee était assis dans un coin de la salle et se gavait de Fizwizbiz.._

_ **Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?**_

_ LL: _ « Salut, Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_

_ L: _ « Salut, Luna .. Je suis sensé sortir avec Cho Chang .. Insensée, non ? »_

_ LL: _ « Ah .. D'accord, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux .. »_

_ L: _ « Tu crois ? »_

_ LL: _ « ça se voit à l'expression de ton visage .. »_

_ L: _ « Eh bien, peut être .. »_

_ LL: _ « Pourquoi n' essaie tu pas d'être heureux ? »_

_ L: _ « Parce que c'est foutu d'avance.. »_

_ LL: _ « Tu sais .. Tant que tu n'essaie pas, tu ne sauras pas .. Il vaut mieux essayer et échouer que de s'avouer vaincue avant même d'avoir essayer .. »_

_ L: _ « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien .. »_

_ LL: _ « Tout à fait ! »_

_ L: _ « Mais si ce qui me rend heureux, me paraît inaccessible, déjà pris, je fais quoi ? »_

_ LL: _ « Bah.. rend le accessible ! » _

_ Et sur ces paroles, Luna se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie .._

_ L: _ « .. »_

_ Peu à peu, Lee commençait à sommeiller .. Il regardait les Serdaigles .. Il y avait des couples qui dansaient sur du Bizarr' Sister, des couples qui s'entretuer sur du Bizarr' Sister, des gars comme Lee soit à moitié dégouté sur un fauteuil, soit à moitié déchiré sur un fauteuil, soit complétement déchiré sur du Bizarr' Sister .. Dans un coin de la pièce, un gros gars se gavait de patacitrouilles.. Dans un autre coin, un mec élancé au regard rêveur, le cou surchargé de colliers mangeait des pancakes .. à la confiture de lait !_

_ **Putain, même dans les moments les plus plats, on peut trouver le bonheur, il suffit de rallumer la lumière !**_

_ Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Lee se cogna la tête contre quelque chose de très dur. Il avait la tête sous une table basse et les pieds sur un des fauteuils blancs de la salle commune des Serdaigle.._

_ **Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?**_

_ Lee resta quand même quelques minutes dans cette position étrange pour admirer le sublime ciel étoilé peint sur le plafond .. Puis, il se leva et s'enfuit le plus vite possible de là .._

_ Dans la grande salle (qu'il eut du mal à trouver), il retrouva Angelina Johnson sur les genoux de George, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron, Ginny sur les genoux de Harry et Fred, qui à défaut d'être le seul avec les jambes de libres, les avaient négligemment posés sur la table. Lee s'assit aux côtés de Fred et l'imita. _

_ L: _ « Alors, la soirée a été bonne ? »_

_ HP: _ « Super ! »_

_ AJ: _ « Géante ! »_

_ GW: _ « Trop bien ! »_

_ G: _ « Excellente ! .. »_

_ F: _ « .. Issime .. » **A chier !**_

_Flash Back_

_10:32 plus tôt_

_21:27_

_ La soirée bat son plein dans la salle commune des lions: Certains dansent, d'autres sont déjà torchés comme Padma Patil et Lavande Brown qui se tiennent par les cheveux à tour de rôle pour exprimer bruyamment leur malaise dans des sauts sans fonds; Des premières années sont réfugiés dans un coin et assistent aux festivités, choqués; Hermione Granger est outrée et des canaris se baladent un peu partout dans la pièce .. _

_ Fred et Georges discutent avec le trio des poursuiveuses de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angélina Johnson .._

_ G: _ « Fred et moi,on pense qu'il nous faudrait une stratégie plus offensive pour le match contre les serpentards .. »_

_ A: _ « Du genre ? »_

_ F: _ « Du genre, renforcé les cognards et les coups de batte violents par inadvertance .. »_

_ AS: _ « C'est de la violence gratuite, Freddie .. »_

_ F: _ « Ouais mais par inadvertance .. »_

_ KB: _ « Après tout, on a pas à s'en faire on a Harry .. »_

_ G: _ « Harry, ne fait pas tout .. »_

_ AJ: _ « On ne peut pas se reposer uniquement sur Harry, chérie »_

_ F: _ « Quoique .. » (en regardant en direction de sa sœur, la tête sur les genoux de Potter) _

_ AJ: _ « Une victoire n'est possible qu'en équipe, un attrapeur, tout seul eh bien .. il vaut rien .. » _

_ AS: _ « Oh non .. Elle nous ressort son discours de capitaine .. »_

_ AJ: _ « Jalouse ! »_

_8:47 plus tôt_

_23:12_

_ Fred était sortit de la Salle Commune pour aller écouler son stock de crèmes canaris dans les couloirs du château .. Lorsqu'il revint il trouva Angélina Johnson, complétement torché au whisky pur feu, jouant avec les boucles rousses de son frère .._

_30 min plus tôt_

_7:29_

_ Lorsque Georges se réveilla ce matin là, il était derrière un fauteuil, avec en guise de couverture, un drapeau aux couleur de Gryffondor.. A ses côtés dormait .. Angélina .. La jeune fille ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolats et regarda le rouquin qui lui répondit d'un de ses légendaires Clins d'oeil malicieux.._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ F: _ « Aie ! »_

_ L: _ « Ouille ! »_

_ Rogue venait de passer entre la table des Lions et celle des Serpents et avait _

_envoyé deux claques aux deux jeunes hommes qui se dépêchèrent de remettre leurs pieds au sol. _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Résumons (seulement ce qui est important à se rappeler pour ce chapitre, faut pas déconner, non plus !): Lee (qui est le personnage principal de cet histoire) craque sur Hermione et ne lui dit pas .. Ron, la lui pique sans savoir que Lee en est amoureux..**_

_**Fred aime Angélina, mais Georges la lui pique sans savoir que Fred en est amoureux ..**_

_**Dans ce 5ème chapitre, on s'intéresse un peu plus au point de vue d'un personnage en particulier: ce cher Ronald ..**_

_**Bonne lecture, les écureuils !**_

**Chapitre 5**

_ A Poudlard , les arbres commençaient à inonder le sol de feuilles rougeoyantes et les élèves abordaient déjà leurs écharpes aux couleurs de chacune des quatre maisons.. Les entrainements de Quidditch avaient repris et les équipes se succédaient dans le stade .. Le premier match opposant les Serpentards aux Gryffondors était comme chaque année très attendu .. Pour le moment, pendant que l'équipe lionne suivait une préparation intensive orchestrée par Angelina Johnson, dans les gradins Hermione Granger n'avait d'yeux que pour le gardien de l'équipe Ron Weasley et un peu plus loin, Lee Jordan n'avait d'yeux que pour elle !_

_ AJ: _ « Vous avez tous été excellent, oui même toi Ron, ne changez rien pour demain matin ! »_

_ G: _ « Bien joué, vieux ! »_

_ F: _ « Ouais j'ai hâte de fracasser la gueule de ce bon vieux Malefoy avec ma batte ! »_

_ G: _ « Alors, comment tu nous a trouvé, Lee ? »_

_ L: _ « .. »_

_ F: _ « Lee ? »_

_ L: _ « Hein .. Ah.. euh..ouais cool ! »_

_ F: _ « Toi, t'as toujours tes soucis .. »_

_ L: _ «Quels soucis ? De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais eu de .. soucis !. »_

_ F: _ « Arrête de nier .. » **Et arrêtes de penser qu'à ta gueule, égoïste !** _

_ L: _ « Je ne nie pas .. »_

_ G: _ « En tout cas, t'as pas l'air d'avoir la grande forme, une praline ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh .. Non merci .. »_

_ G: _ « T'es vraiment sûr ? »_

_ L: _ « Bah ok, de toutes façons je crains rien, c'est qu'une praline .. »_

_ F: _ « ..Ensorcelée, n'y touche pas ! »_

_ G: _ « Eh putain,!, pourquoi tu lui a dit et notre pacte de faire passer la vanne avant tout,tu y as pensé ? »_

_ F: _ **Parce que je ressens la même chose que ce type ..**« Ouais j'y ai pensé, mais pas en ce moment, désolé .. »_

_ G: _ « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ? »_

_ Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny venaient de dépasser les deux rouquins et Lee ..Lee eut soudain le teint maladif et regardait le grand rouquin et la belle Granger d'un air envieux .. Seul Fred l'avait remarqué.._

_ F: _ **Lui, il a toujours ses soucis ..**_

_ Ron, lui ne se sentait pas au top .. Son meilleur ami sortait avec sa petite sœur, et lui il sortait avec sa meilleure amie qu'il considérait comme sa sœur .. La main qu'il tenait dans la sienne le rendait mal à l'aise et Ginny qui traînait tout le temps avec eux, aussi. Il ne voyait plus jamais Harry sans Ginny, plus jamais Harry sans Hermione , plus personne sans Hermione .. _

_ HP: _ « Mec, tu te fais une partie d'échec, version sorcier ? »_

_ R: _ « Euh .. sais pas .. Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt, ce soir .. Faut que je sois en forme pour le match de demain»_

_ HP: _ « Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est ton jeu préféré,depuis que je te connais tu y joues tous les soirs, la partie du soir avec Le Survivant que t'appelles ça ! »_

_ R: _ « Ouais, bah pas ce soir, mec ! » **Laisses moi tranquille !**_

_HP:_**Pourquoi ce ton brusque et soudain, et depuis quand m'appelles t-il mec ?**_

_ Ce soir là, Ron dit bonne nuit à Hermione à 20:30 et monta se coucher très tôt .. Mais, il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, en effet, Neville Londubat cherchait Trévor .. Au bout d'une grosse demi heure, Ron en eut marre et jeta un maléfice du saucisson à Londubat qui l'avait bien mérité .._

_ Le Lendemain, il se réveilla à 5:00 du matin et réalisa que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se réveillait sans l'aide de personne et en voyant dans son dortoir, Harry affalé dans son lit à baldaquin, plus décoiffé que jamais, Neville Londubat remis apparemment de son maléfice, ronflant comme jamais et Dean Thomas la tête uniquement dépassant, le reste emmitouflé dans ses drap; il se sentit un peu supérieur ..Il revêtit sa combinaison de Quidditch et sortit du dortoir .._

_ Sur la route vers la Grande Salle, Ron se rendit dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'y était jamais aller de si bon matin. Et il constata que le paysage était fabuleux. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à le contempler, Luna Lovegood, en peignoir était assise en tailleur et contemplait le ciel de son air profondément rêveur .._

_ R: _ « Salut, Loufo.. euh.. Luna ! »_

_ LL: _ « Oh, salut Ronald » (d' un air absent)_

_ R: _ « Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? »_

_ LL: _ « Ooh, je suis somnambule .. »_

_ R: _ « Ah, d'accord .. »_

_ LL: _« Et puis j'aime ce paysage automnale, je trouve ça trop beau .. »_

_ R: _ « Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal, j'étais jamais venu ici aussi tôt .. »_

_ LL: _ « Tu devrais pourtant, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt .. Alors, tu es prêt pour le match de Quidditch ? »_

_ R: _ « ça devrait aller .. Je balise quand même un peu ..»_

_ LL: _ « Tu devrais pas .. Je te trouve très mignon, habillé comme ça, ça te donne un style .. En tout cas, moi je suis de tout cœur avec toi .. Bon courage, Ron .. »_

_ Elle se leva et s'éloigna vers la sortie ..Le courage de Ron qui s'accumulait en lui depuis le début de la matinée monta encore plus en flèche ! Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour d'Astronomie, il se sentait en très grande forme et trouvait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait inférieur ! En même temps, les deux seuls personnes qu'il croisa dans les couloirs, c'était Ernie Macmillan et Neville Londubat (qui en le voyant, prit ses jambes à son cou ..) .._

_ Ron arriva dans la grande salle et trouva Harry, Ginny et Hermione, déjà assis .._

_ HP: _« T'étais où, mec ? »_

_ H: _ « On t'as cherché partout ! »_

_ R: _ « Euh, je me suis juste un peu perdu dans les couloirs .. »_

_ GW: _ « Londubat II ème du nom, quoi ! »_

_ R: _ « Toi, ne m'insultes pas ! »_

_ HP: _ « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mec ? Hier, tu m'as appelé mec ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles mec ? » **ça m'a travaillé toute la nuit** **..**_

_ R: _ « Il m'arrive rien, ça m'énerve ça, la seule fois où j'arrive à me réveiller tout seul, vous me gueuler tous dessus !_

_ GW: _ « ô, super, Monsieur est enfin devenu autonome ! »_

_ R: _ « Mais ta gueule, toi ! Et puis pourquoi toi t'aurais le droit de m'appeler mec et moi pas ! »_

_ H: _Et puis Neville qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de le mettre dans un tel état, il était traumatisé quand Dean et Harry l'ont désensorcelé .. »_

_ DM: _ « Salut, Roi Ouistiti ! Tu as vu nos nouveaux pin's ? Comment les trouves tu ? Et puis, on a modifié les paroles de ton hymne, maintenant c'est Ouistiti est notre roi !»_

_ H: _ « Casse toi, Malefoy ! »_

_ DM: _ « Oh, on prend la défense de son roi, reine au sang impure ? »_

_ HP: _ « Fais pas chier, Malefoy ! »_

_ A la fin de son petit déjeuner, Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait fallu d'un seul petit déjeuner pour lui sapper tout son courage.. D'un coup, il se sentit vraiment nul .._

_ Il était 8:57 du matin et le coup de sifflet annonçant le coup d'envoi du premier match de Quidditch de la saison retentirait dans trois minutes .._

_ Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe rouge et or, les joueurs subissaient les dernières lignes du discours de leur capitaine .._

_ Georges Weasley buvait chacune de ses paroles pendant que son frère jumeau le regardait d'un air mi écœuré, mi renfrogné. Ginny avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d' Harry qui apparemment trépignait d'impatience de commencer la partie ..Alicia Spinnet dormait profondément .. Ron quand à lui était plus pâle qu'un roux, ce qui n'est pas facile .._

_ Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit à 9 heures pétante ébranlant le stade tout entier de cris de joie de supporters déchainés. Les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur le terrain et se firent face aux côtés de la malle contenant les balles et de l'arbitre au regard de faucon ..Fred était en face de Crabe, George de Goyle et Ron de Drago .. Madame Bibine fit signe à Angélina Johnson de serrer la main du capitaine des Serpentards, Marcus Flint ..Drago regardait Ron d'un air moqueur, celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal .. La Lionne et le Serpent se broyèrent les mains.. Et Ron vomit à plein poumons la totalité de son petit déjeuner sur le visage horrifié de Drago Malefoy_


	7. Chapter 6 Coups bas et Whisky Pur Feu

_**Voilà le chapitre 6, c'est le premier chapitre auquel je me suis donné la peine de mettre un titre, pourquoi, je sais pas l'alcool sans doutes .. En tout cas j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et hésiter pas, niveau reviews, parce que c'est un peu triste là .. Bisous les kangourous et bonnes vacances !**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Coups bas et Whisky Pur Feu**

_Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit dans tout le stade sous les applaudissements de la foule rouge et or en délire.. Du côté des tribunes Serpentard, émanait un sifflement aigu de déception ..La fête des Gryffondor se poursuivit bien évidement dans la salle commune où les jumeaux Weasley firent étalage de leur gamme de produit « Weasley & Weasley » .._

_G: _ « ça vois tu, c'est une boîte à flemmes, si tu t'ennuie ou que t'as pas envie de suivre en cours tu prends une dragée orange et elle te fera saigné de nez et hop ! tu pourras direct aller à l'infirmerie .. Et après tu prends une dragée violette et là les saignements de nez s'arrête ! Cool, hein ? »_

_H:___ « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça .. C'est illégal ! Je vais vous dénoncez ! »_

_ G: _ « Hermione, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ..C'est pas illégal de s'amuser ! »_

_ H: _ « Mais ces produits sont toxiques ! »_

_ F: _ « Mais non .. Une crème canari ? »_

_ H: _ « Non ! »_

_ Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient déchirés comme jamais dans un coin .. _

_ LB: _ « Putain j'ai envie de quicher, ..hic !.. un truc de malade ! »_

_ PP: _ « Oh, merde j'ai trop mal à la tête ..»_

_ Lavande vociférait des propos incohérent et gueulait après Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.._

_ LB: _ « Ronron c'est mon mien, c'est pas ton tiens, ..hic.. tu le mérite trop pas ..hic ! T'es qu'une conasse coincé ..hic !.. la tête foutue dans tes bouquins .. hic ! »_

_ H: _ « Ouais c'est ça .. »_

_ Fred qui en avait marre d'entendre les hurlements intempestifs de Lavande s'interposa entre les deux adolescente:_

_ F _ « Mlle Brown, une praline ? »_

_ LB: _ « Oh .. o..ui ! hic .. volonti..hic ! ..é ! »_

_ La jeune fille mordit à pleine dents dans la praline .._

_ LB: _ « Hmm.. Merchi ché très ..hic.. bon ! »_

_ F: _ « De rien .. C'est tout à ton honneur .. » (Clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ Lavande porta alors ses mains à son coup comme si quelque chose dans sa bouche commençait à l'étranglait .. Ce quelque chose commençait à sortir de sa bouche .. Il s'avéra que c'était sa langue qui avait triplé de volume et qui continuait sa croissance hors de sa bouche .._

_ F: _ « Purée, alors toi, on peut dire que tu as la langue bien pendue ! »_

_ Hermione regarda Lavande, horrifiée.._

_ H: _ « C'est quoi ça ? »_

_ F: _ « Une praline + un maléfice d'engorgement = Une praline Longue Langue !»(Clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ H: _ « Mais c'est ignoble ! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! »_

_ F: _ « Arrêtes avoue qu'elle l'as bien mérité ! »_

_ H: _ « Mais personne ne mérite ça ! Elle pourrait mourir ! »_

_ F: _ « Mais, elle t'insultait, j'ai fait ça uniquement dans ton intérêt,elle t'as quand même traité de conasse coincée, et tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai .. Et puis, tu es la petite amie de mon frère .. »_

_ H: _ « Ah .. Ah bon ? Merci ! »(flattée) « ..Mais c'est pas une raison ! » _

_ Hermione se dirigea vers Lee Jordan qui était à part, dans un fauteuil en train de lire le numero d'Octobre de Collectionneur de tarentules magazine» .._

_ H: _ « Salut, Lee ! »_

_ L: _ « Aaah .. Oooh, Salut ! »_

_ H: _ « Tu pourrais pas essayer de raisonner tes deux potes, là .. »_

_ L: _ « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »_

_ H: _ « Parce que c'est nul, ce qu'ils font ! »_

_ L: _ « Et pourquoi ce serait à moi en particulier de faire ça ? »_

_ H: _ « Parce que tu es .. disons plus sérieux qu'eux ! »_

_ L: _ « Ah bon .. Bah juste un peu, alors .. »_

_ H: _ « Tu fais des conneries, mais tu es un peu plus sensé qu'eux .. »_

_ L: _ « Oooh ! Tu le penses vraiment ! »_

_ H: _ « Oui .. »_

_ L: _ « Eh bien, mon sens me dit:c'est drôle ce qu'ils font, alors laisses les s'amuser ! »_

_ H: _ « Mais .. Bon d'accord, tu les défends ..» (en se levant)_

_ L: _ « Attends.. Comment va Ron ? »_

_ H: _ « Euh .. Pas très bien, ils ont dû lui administré une bonne dose de sortilèges de paralysie pour que ces muscles buccaux se détendent et ils n'ont réussi à lui faire boire l' antidote qu'au bout de deux heures, c'était horrible ! »_

_ L: _ «Et est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé la cause de ces vomissements ? »_

_ H: _ « Ouais, un sortilège de vomissement dans une sucrerie qu'il aurait mangé au matin .. Mais c'est bizarre parce que ce matin, il avait pas trop la forme et à part un plateau de cupcakes, il a rien mangé ..En tout cas, si je sais qui à fait ça, je le tue ! »_

_ L: _ « Ouais, je te comprends ça doit te foutre la haine ! »_

_ H: _ « Bon, je vais me coucher j'en ai marre de tes deux potes et de l'autre fleur pourrie là bas .. » (en désignant Lavande Brown) « Bonne nuit, Lee ! »(bises x4 affectueuse)_

_ L: _ « Bonne nuit !»(en répondant à sa bise d'un air joyeux)_

_ Lee se leva, balança sa sacoche sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie ..Devant le portrait de la grosse Dame,Georges accompagné d'une douce odeur de whisky pur feu l'accosta .. _

_ G: _ « Euh, mec j'ai un soucis, tu sais pas ce qu'on a foutu des cupcakes Olcœur ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh .. Pourquoi je le saurais ? »_

_ G: _ « Parce que tu es le plus sensé de nous trois .. »_

_ L: _ « Ooh ! Jean Louis Flatteur ! »_

_ G: _ « Ooh ! Ce n'est rien, seigneur du micro ! » (clin d'oeil malicieux)_

_ L: _ « Ooh, que de flatteries, fou fou va ! Euh, il reste des nougats nez en sang et des petits four Tourndl' œil mais j'ai bien peur que pour les cupcakes, on a tout épuisés, gars ! »_

_ G: _ « Ok, ils sont dans la piaule ? »_

_ L: _ « Ouep ! »_

_ G: _ « Merci, Lee ! Sinon, où tu vas comme ça ? »_

_ L: _ « Me coucher .. » (qui ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait ..)_

_ G: _ « En sortant par le portrait de la grosse Dame ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh .. »_

_ G: _ « Ooh ! Jean Louis Cachottier ! »_

_ Et il le planta comme ça devant le portrait .._

_ **C'est bien ce que je pensais, quand il est déchiré, il est encore plus taré que son frère ..**_

_ Le garçon soupira un « ouf ! » et continua sa route, il grimpa des étages et arrivé au cinquième, il s'arrêta devant un tableau et pensa très fort: « J'ai besoin d'un lieu où cacher des antidotes et que personne ne pourras trouvé .. ».. Une porte apparut dans le mur.. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une salle remplies de babioles en tout genre .. Il sortit de sa sacoche deux paquets de cupcakes Olcœur Weasley & Weasley .. Le premier paquet était vide et de couleur orange, le second était plein et violet .. Il rangea les deux paquets dans un vieux placard .. Puis il sortit de la salle sur demande et se redirigea vers sa salle commune ..Sur la route du retour, il passa devant un banc sur lequel était assis Cédric Diggory, vidant un certain nombre de bouteilles de WPF; sans le remarquer ..Cédric lui, le remarqua et le regarda d'un regard interrogateur .. Lorsqu'il revint dans la grande salle, Lee remarqua que l'ambiance avait changé, la moitié des élèves avaient disparus sans doute partis se coucher, seuls restés quelques élèves, des couples en général, comme une jeune fille à la peau noire enlacé dans les bras d'un grand roux dans un fauteuil au coin d'un feu .._

_ L: _ « Angie, Georgie, salut je monte me coucher si ça vous dérange pas .. » **Fred est déjà couché ?**_

_Le rouquin:_ « Ah .. Ok, mec, bonne nuit .. »(d' un air absent ..)_

_ AJ: _ « Bonne nuit, Lee .. »(d'un air encore plus absent ..)_

_ **Ils sont déchirés**.._

_ Lee, monta dans le dortoir, où il trouva un garçon roux d'une vingtaine d'année en train de boire une quantité très abondante de WPF .._

_ L: _ « Salut, Fred .. »_

_Le rouquin: _ « Je m'appelles Forge .. »_

_ L: _ « Hein ? »_

_Le rouquin: _ « Je m'appelles Forge jusqu'à preuve du contraire .. »_

_ L: _ « Ah ok .. Bon, bah bonne nuit, Forge .. » _


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Tout de suite, la suite ! Dans ce 7ème chapitre, encore du quiproquo et des coûts bas (j'ai envie de dire comme d'hab' quoi !) et les choses avancent pour Lee et Hermione (ou plutôt reculent ..). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonnes vacances les licornes !**_

**Chapitre 7**

_ Le lendemain, Lee se réveilla comme chaque jour à 7:30 et sentit quelqu'un blottit à ses côtés .. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à une tignasse rousse empestant le whisky préféré des sorciers .. Il repoussa son camarade qui s'empêtra dans les rideaux, tomba au pied du lit et se réveilla sous le choc.. Il se réveilla lentement pour faire face à Lee, torse nu dans un boxer orange sur lequel était imprimé en lettres violettes : « W&W » .._

_ L: _**Sérieux ? **_

_Le rouquin: _ « Eh, merde .. Merci pour ce réveil plein d'originalité, Lee .. »_

_ L: _ « De rien .. Putain, Fred faut vraiment que tu te calmes niveau WPF .. »_

_ G: _ « Je m'appelles Georges .. »_

_ L: _ « Ah .. Pardon .. Où est Fred ?»_

_ G: _ « Certainement en train de prendre un petit déjeuner en amoureux avec Angelina .. »_

_ L: _ « Hein ? C'est pas toi qui sortait avec ? »_

_ G: _ « Si, mais on a rompu hier soir, je crois .. »_

_ L: _ « Tu crois ? »_

_ G: _ « J'étais quelque peu, éméché .. Et on s'est disputé .. Et après je crois que Katie Bell à pris ma défense et Fred à pris celle d'Angie et ça se brouiller de plus en plus dans ma tête .. »_

_ L: _ « Quelque peu éméché .. » **Fou' de ma gueule ?**_

_ Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la grande salle .. et trouvèrent effectivement la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor qui donnait à manger à l'un de ses deux batteurs, accompagnés de l' attrappeur et de sa poursuiveuse et d' Hermione Granger .._

_ L: _ « Salut, Hermione, Ron est encore à l'infirmerie ? » (en s'asseyant à côté d'elle)_

_ H: _ « Oui .. »_

_ G: _ « Salut, traître .. »_

_ F: _ « Comment ça va, Mr Vanneur !»_

_ HP: _ « C'est quoi le truc ? »_

_ H: _ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe .. »_

_ L: _ « Ce serait trop long à expliquer .. »_

_ GW: _ « Angélina ? Pourquoi tu es sur les genoux de Fred ? »_

_ HP: _ « Attends, tu veux dire que ce gars là c'est Fred ? »_

_ G: _ « Putain, vous êtes long à la détente, je vois pas comment vous arrivez à confondre la perfection et la médiocrité .. »_

_ GW: _**Là, c'est chelou .. Je les avaient jamais vu se disputer avant .. C'est peut être même la première fois que ça leurs arrivent ..**_

_ F: _ « Arrête .. Percy .. »_

_ G: _ « Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir ? »_

_ F: _ « Perce.. »_

_ R: _ « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

_ H: _ « Ron ! »_

_ L: _**Déjà? Et merde ..**_

_ HP: _ « Hey, mec tu m'as manqué ! »_

_ L: _**Pas moi ! **« Salut, Ronnie ! ça va mieux ? »_

_ F: _ « Oh ! Ronron .. Le retour .. »_

_ R: _ « Ouais et on a DS de DCFM, y' a pas de justice .. »_

_ H: _ « Je t'avais pourtant dit de réviser quand même, qu'est-ce que t'es chiant .. »_

_ Angélina et Fred s'amusaient dans la salle commune pendant que Georges et Lee se disputaient dans le dortoir .._

_ G: _ « Tu saisie ou pas le problème, gars, je viens de me faire défoncer par ce minable .. »_

_ L: _ « Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que tu ne penses pas un seul traître mot de ce que tu dit .. » _

_ G: _ « Choisi, ton camp, c'est soit moi, soit Fred.. »_

_ Lee essayait de raisonner Fred et Angélina pendant que Georges dissimulait des bombabouses et des verracrasses dans le lit de son jumeau adoré .._

_ L: _ « Mais enfin, il finira bien par vous pardonner, merde; il peut pas vous en vouloir .. »_

_ AJ: _ « Lee, ce type est violent, hier soir .. »_

_ L: _ « Il était bourré ! »(la coupant)_

_ AJ: _ « ..Il a commencé à se taper Romilda Vane devant moi .. »_

_ L: _ « Sérieux ? »_

_ AJ: _ « Sérieux ! »_

_ L: _ « En même temps, elle est pas mal .. »_

_ AJ: _ « Quoi ? Tu le défends en plus ? »_

_ L: _ « Il était bourré, Angie .. »_

_ Angélina et Fred se bécotaient dans la salle commune pendant que Georges et Lee s'engueulaient dans le dortoir .._

_ G: _ « Je me souviens de rien, gars et puis c'est qui Romilda Vane ? »_

_ L: _ « Fou' de ma gueule ? »_

_ Dans la salle commune .._

_ L: _ « Il sait même pas qui c'est, quoi ! »_

_ F: _**Ah, bah elle m'avait pas menti alors, elle est vraiment douée en filtre** « Écoutes nous Lee, c'est soit Georges, soit nous .. »_

_ L: _ « Et puis merde, je choisi ni l'un ni l'autre .. »_

_ Et Lee les laissa tous en plan .._

_ Lee prit la direction de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir travailler en paix .. Il s'assit sur une table dans le fond prés de la réserve .. Il chercha « Le Quidditch à travers les ages » et commença à le lire .. Quand une voix familière et étonnée le sortit de son ouvrage .._

_ H: _ « Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_ L: _ « Euh.. Je travaille ..»_

_ H: _ « T'as pas l'air bien .. » (en s'asseyant)_

_ L: _ « Fred et Georges sont en froid .. »_

_ H: _ « Ouais j'ai vu ça ce matin .. »_

_ L: _ « Ils m'énervent, ils sont toujours trop imprévisibles .. »_

_ H: _ « Oui, mais ça changera, tu le sais très bien .. »_

_ L: _ « Ouais peut être, mais quand je les vois, j'ai du mal à le croire .. »_

_ H: _ « Et Cho ? Tu n'es pas avec en fin de compte ? »_

_ L: _ « Non .. Je vois pas pourquoi je sortirais avec une fille que je n'aime pas .. C'est profondément stupide ! »_

_ H: _ «Peut être .. Mais avec cette fille que tu aimes alors, ça en est où ?» _

_ L: _ « Je penses qu'elle me vois sans me voir .. »_

_ H: _ « Comment ça ? »_

_ L: _**C'est toi ..** « Elle est toujours en couple .. »_

_ H: _ « Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ? Je peux peut être t'aider ? »_

_ L: _ « ..Et avec Ron, comment ça se passe ? »_

_ H: _**Pourquoi change t-il de sujet brusquement ? Peut être qu'il a honte .. ** « Euh .. très bien .. »_

_ L: _ « Ah ok .. »_

_ H: _ « Non, en fait, c'est pas terrible ..» (en changeant soudainement de ton ..) « ..Mais comme tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne te dirais rien ..On peut même plus se confier dans ce pays .. »(en se levant)_

_ L: _ « Attends Hermione .. » _

_ H: _ « Oui ! »(visiblement énervé)_

_ L: _ « C'est toi .. »_

_ H: _ « Comment ça ? »_

_ L: _ « C'est toi, cette fille; donc non tu ne peut pas m'aider .. » _

_ Lee se leva et la planta toute seule face à la réserve . La pile qu'elle tenait dans ses bras s'écroula dans un fracas à ses pieds .._


	9. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le 8ème chapitre qui se concentre sur un personnage en particulier : le beau gosse au teint pâle de poufsouffle .. Oui, on sent que la fin de la fiction approche .. Mais il reste quand même un peu de chemin .. En espérant comme d'hab' que ce chapitre vous plaira et en vous souhaitant comme toujours de bonnes vacances les centaures !**

**Chapitre 8**

**L' Asiatique et le beau brun ténébreux**

_ Ce matin là, Cho Chang se réveilla de très bonne humeur, le soleil illuminait toute la pièce par la fenêtre de son dortoir aéré .. Des tornades de feuilles de feu , les premiers bonnets en laine, ce soir c'était Halloween, elle avait un nouveau petit ami bien foutu et elle allait passer l'après midi avec lui à pré au lard .. Tout cela enchantait la jeune fille .._

_ Cédric Diggory lui fut réveiller par le vent qui s'engouffra dans son dortoir de préfet en chef de poufsouffle .._

_ CD: _ « Merde ! Qui a mal fermé la fenêtre,bordel !_

_ _ « .. »_

_ CD: _ « Merde, mais, quel con c'est vrai, je suis tout seul, donc ça ne peut être que moi .. »_

_Constance: _ « Non, c'est moi, en fait .. »_

_ CD: _ « T'es qui toi ? »_

_Constance: _ « Constance ..Je suis à Serdaigle ..On s'est rencontré hier soir, tu te souviens ? »_

_ CD: _ « Ah ouai merde .. »_

_Flash Back_

_11:43 plus tôt_

_19:47_

_ Cédric sort de la Grande salle avec quelques potes, blonds, bruns mais surtout tous ténébreux, où il venait de prendre son dîner .._

_ CD: _ « Bon, je vais prendre une .. »_

_ J: _ « ..Attends laisses moi deviner ! »_

_ CD: _ « Vas y, je t'en pris, gars ! »_

_ J: _ « ..douche dans la salle de bain des préfets ! »_

_ CD: _ « Exa ! »_

_ Les quatre Apollons s'esclaffèrent .._

_ J: _ « Hé, rejoins nous après, va pas dans ton coin, hein, mec .. »_

_ CD: _ « T'inquiètes, j'ai la pèche aujourd'hui, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait gâcher ma journée .. » **parfaite**.._

_Ses 4 potes: _ « A toutes ! »_

_ Lorsqu'il fut devant la salle de bains des préfets, Cédric se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà dedans et qu'il s'apprêtait à en sortir.._

_ Le portrait de la coupe de fruits bascula laissant sortir Chang et Davies main dans la main .._

_ RD: _ « Oups »_

_ C: _ « Oh, salut Céd**l**ic ! »(gloussements)_

_ CD: _ « .. »_

_ Totalement dépité, le jeune homme ne songea même pas à se laver ..Il rejoignit directement son banc sur lequel une jeune fille était déjà assise et pleurait à chaudes larmes .._

_ CD: _ « Salut, toi ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?»_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ Cédric se dépêcha de petit déjeuner et chercha Lee Jordan à la table des Gryffondors, malheureusement, il ne trouva que des roux et une élève de Serdaigle un peu taré qui n'avait rien à faire là .._

_ CD: _ « Euh, salut .. Excuser moi, vous savez où est Lee Jordan ? »_

_ R: _ « Ouais, il est dans la volière, il est aller voir si il a reçu son colis .. »_

_ CD: _ « Ok, merci ! »_

_ Il courut à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la volière .. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la petite chapelle, Lee, des cernes pas possible autour des yeux, un air de déterrée et un colis dans les mains en sortait .._

_ CD: _ « Mec ! »_

_ L: _ « Ouep ! »_

_ CD: _ « Dis donc, faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux .. »_

_ L: _ « Euh .. Ouais, quoi ? »_

_ CD: _ « Est-ce que tu sors avec Cho Chang, oui ou non ? »_

_ L: _ « Non, pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi atroce ? »_

_ CD: _ « .. » (lançant un regard noir à l'adolescent noir)_

_ L: _ « Oh.. Euh... Pardon.. Je le pensais pas .. Pourquoi cette question ? »_

_ CD: _ « T'es bien sortit avec elle, le samedi de la rentrée, non ? »_

_ L: _ « Ouais, mais c'est elle qui voulait, moi je voulais pas, je lui ai rien fait, je me suis d'ailleurs bien fait chier à la soirée .. »_

_ CD: _ « Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas .. » **Vu comment, il en parle ..**_

_ L: _ « Non, moi c'est Granger mon délire .. »_

_ CD: _ « Ah ouais, carrément ! Rien à voir ..Autre délire .. Bon bah merci gars, et excellent commentaire, Samedi dernier ! »_

_ L: _ « Ah, bah de rien .. Et merci ! »_

_ Cédric retourna dans sa salle commune et monta dans son dortoir .. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel trop bleu pour un mois d'octobre .. _

_ **Pourquoi il fait beau dehors et pas dans ma tête ..**_

_ J: _ « Céd, tu viens ? On va à Pré au lard aujourd'hui .. »_

_ CD: _ « Euh.. Je viens pas .. Je vais rester ici et travailler ! »_

_ J: _ « Pas d'un si beau temps, gars ! Viens, aller tu verras, ça va être bien ! »_

_ CD: _ « Écoute, tu as une petite amie, Walter a une petite, Matt a une petite amie .. »_

_ J: _ « .. »_

_ CD: _ « .. »_

_ J: _ « Bon ok,, mais tu loupes quelque chose, gars .. »_

_ CD: _ « Ouais c'est ça .. Tu m'enverras une carte postale .. »_

_ Cédric essaya de travaillé, mais en vain .. Il avait la tête ailleurs .. Il descendit alors dans les couloirs, et croisa autour de lui des centaines de couples qui se dirigeaient vers le parc .. Il vit Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley et Angélina Johnson, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley,, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger .. Il vit également Roger Davies et une adolescente de Serdaigle qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il ignorait le nom sans tiquer .. Les deux étaient étroitement coller l'un à l'autre .._

_ Il monta les marches lentement puis se retourna pour voir si ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas la fruit de son imagination .. Et effectivement, il n'avait pas rêver .._

_ CD: _ « What The Troll ? »_

_ Il se dirigea vers son banc habituel sur lequel, il trouva .. Chang ! _

_ CD: _ « Salut, Cho .. »_

_ C: _ « Snif.. Oh, euh ..Snif.. Salut..Céd**l**ic .. »_

_ CD: _ « Écoutes .. »_

_ C: _ « Non .. Toi écoutes oublies ce que tu as vu avec Davies hier soir, c'est .. »_

_ CD: _ « ..fini ! Ouais j'ai vu ça .. »_

_ C: _ « Désolé, je sais pas comment j'ai pu croire qu'il m'aimait vraiment .. En plus je me doutais bien qu'il était comme ça, mais je sais pas ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai pas pu résister .._

_ CD: _ « Et Jordan, comment t'expliques ça ? »_

_ C: _ « Euh.. ça va peut être te paraître con comme ça, mais je pensais que ça te rendrais jaloux .. Mais Lee n'a pas voulu de moi, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi .. »_

_ CD: _ « Aah .. C'est normal Lee son délire c'est Granger ..» _

_ C: _ « Ah, ok .. rien à voir .. »_

_ CD: _ « Rien à voir .. Euh Cho, t'as réussi .. »_

_ C: _ « Comment ça ? »_

_ CD: _ « Lee Jordan m'a quasiment assassiner sur place de jalousie .. »_

_ Le jeune femme souri et le beau brun ténébreux lui rendit son sourire dans un long baiser .._


	10. Chapter 9 Halloween

**Ce 9ème chapitre se déroule tout comme le précédent, le jour d' Halloween mais s'intérresse cette fois ci au point de vue de notre très cher Lee .. Bisous, bisous les coccinelles !**

**Chapitre 9**

**Halloween**

_ Le matin du 31 Octobre, Lee Jordan qui paraissait dans un état pas possible mâchait lentement ses corn flakes à la table des Gryffondors, il était seul, en même temps il était 7:45.._

_ Lorsque Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et bizarrement Luna Lovegood arrivèrent à la table, il se dépêcha de terminer ses céréales, prit sa sacoche et se leva .._

_ R: _ « Lee, tu as déjà fini .. »_

_ L: _ « Ouais, j'attends un courrier important, je dois aller à la volière, désolé, bon app' et bonne journée à Pré au Lard ! »_

_ HP: _ « Tu sais, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, emmènes Georges avec toi .. »_

_ L: _ « Non .. Moi et Georges ont a .. du travail ! »_

_ R: _ « C'est quoi la blague ? »_

_ GW: _ « Laisses le Ron, si ils ne veulent pas venir tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent .. »_

_ Hermione n'avait rien dit, les deux adolescents s'évitaient depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque (voir Chapitre 7), mais elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard inquiet .._

_ Le Gryffondor, lui se dirigea vers la volière où un hibou grand duc l'attendait un colis attaché à la patte .._

_ L: _ « Salut, Melchior ! »_

_ LB: _ « Quelle idée d'appeler son hiboux Melchior .. »_

_ L: _ « Quelle idée d'appeler sa fille Lavande alors que .._

_ LB: _ « .. » (regard noir)_

_ L: _ « .. qu'elle ne sent pas la Lavande .. »_

_ LB: _ « Waouh ! Quelle répartie, Jordan ! »_

_ L: _ « ..En même temps Relent d'aisselles sauce vomis arrosé de WPF, c'est trop long comme blaze .. »_

_ LB: _ « Espèce de connard ! »_

_ L: _ « Shut up ! »_

_ Lee sortit précipitamment de la volière, Lavande faillit se lancer à sa poursuite, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit qu'un beau brun blaireaux ténébreux avait accosté le Lion aux dread locks .._

_ Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa salle Commune Lee se sentit mal .. Alors, il décida de dormir .. ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la chose convenablement qu'il dormit toute la journée et que lorsqu'il se réveilla la vieille pendule du dortoir indiquait 17:46.. Il descendit tranquillement les marches du dortoir et fut étonné de voir Hermione Granger pleurant à chaudes larmes .._

_ L: _**Oh,non pas elle, elle va encore me rendre malade ..**_

_ H: _ « Oh..snif.. Lee .. »_

_ L: _ « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_ H: _ « Casse toi ! »_

_ L: _ « Euh .. Calme toi Hermio.. Aie ! »_

_ Le jeune femme s'était levé et telle une furie s'était jeté sur Lee et lui avait mis une claque au visage .._

_ H: _ « Casses toi ! »_

_ L: _ « D'accord .. »_

_ Et il sortit en direction de la grande salle pour aller goûter .. Lee s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et regarda autour de lui .. Il y avait le peu d'habitués un peu fou sur les bords qui venait prendre leurs goûter .. A savoir: Luna Lovegood qui mangeait un peu trop de pudding en compagnie d' un jeune homme élancé au regard rêveur le cou surchargé de collier dévorant des pancakes à la confiture de lait; Lee seul et Albus Dumbledore qui mangeait de drôle de friandises moldus, des fizwizbiz et des malices réglisses (mais je te préviens, ça pique un peu ! (Clin d'œil malicieux))_

_ LL: _ « Lee ! Viens manger avec nous !»_

_ L: _ « D'accord .. »_

_ Il alla s'asseoir avec les deux serdaigles et se sentit mal à l'aise car les deux adolescents n'avait apparemment pas la même fréquence de clignements des yeux que les êtres humains normalement constitué .._

_ L: _ « Dis donc .. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? »_

_ LL: _ « Euh.. Oui, Ron et elle viennent de se séparer .. C'est dommage, ils allaient si bien ensemble .. »_

_ L: _ « Sérieux.. mais comment ça ? »_

_ LL: _ « Je sais pas, je les aies vu se disputer tout à l'heure aux trois balais, c'était assez enflammé je dois dire .. »_

_ L: _ « Merci .. Bon bah, désolé mais je dois y aller .. Bon app ' à vous deux ! »_

_ LL: _ « Merci, et bon courage ! »_

_ L: _ « Merci à toi ! »_

_ Lee courut dans les couloirs et croisa Neville Londubat .._

_ N: _ « Lee ! »_

_ L: _ « Oh, Neville, ça va ? »_

_ N: _ « Euh.. Tu as vu, Cho et Cédric s'embrassent sur un banc là bas depuis ce matin .. »_

_ L: _ « Oh, cool pour eux .. »_

_ N: _ « Mais, je croyais que tu sortais avec Cho ? »_

_ L: _ « Mec .. » (en le prenant par les épaules) « ..Je n'ai jamais aimé Cho et tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_ N: _ « Euh..Non .. »_

_ L: _ « Parce que le plus important chez une fille, c'est les yeux .. »_

_ G: _ « Oh, mais quel ringard !» (clin d'oeil malicieux)_

_ L: _ « Georges, c'est quoi ce déguisement ? »_

_ Georges arborait un déguisement à l'effigie de .. Goyle !_

_ G: _ « Bah, c'est Halloween, aujourd'hui, mec ! Tiens je t'ai prit le tiens .. »_

_ L: _ « Mais c'est un déguisement de Crabbe .. »_

_ G: _ « Oui, je l'avais prévu pour le clone, mais bon .. » (d'un air triste)_

_ L: _ « Au plaisir, Nev'' »_

_ Les deux jeunes Hommes arrivèrent devant la grosse Dame qui demanda:_

_La GD: _« Le mot de passe ? »_

_ L: _« Trick or Threat ? »_

_La GD: _«Threat ! » (avec un air malicieux)_

_ L: _ « Mec .. C'est toi qui a fourni tout le monde en déguisement ou quoi ? »_

_ G: _ « On peut dire ça comme ça .. » (Clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ En effet, Lee venait de quitter la salle commune depuis une demi heure et en une demi heure, la salle avait beaucoup changer .. Des décorations avaient été installées partout et une centaine de personne s'y tenait au chaud, toutes déguisés.. Harry Potter était déguisé en Rogue mais avait un air triste, Ron était apparemment déguisé en araignée et paraissait encore plus triste .. _

_ G: _ « Salut, les gars .. »_

_ HP: _ « Hey .. » (l'air morose)_

_ R: _ « Salut .. »(l'air encore plus morose)_

_ G: _« Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés, tous les deux ? »_

_ HP: _ « Bah ouais que veux tu .. »_

_ R: _ « Ouep' ! »_

_ L: _ « Dure journée ? »_

_ HP: _ « Sale journée .. »_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut, avant-dernier chapitre de la fiction (il en reste un 11ème + un épilogue) .. On a vu l' Halloween de Cédric, ensuite, celui de Lee, maintenant c'est au tour de celui du binoclard, des rouquins, de Luna et d'Hermione .. Et à la fin de celui de Romilda Vane (elle joue un rôle important sur la fin de l'histoire) .. Bonne Lecture les amis !**

**Chapitre 10:**

_Flash Back_

_12:02 plus tôt_

_6:14_

_ Ron sort de son lit un peu trop tôt, il descend dans les couloirs et sort du château pour se diriger vers la volière .. _

_ LL: _ « Oh, Ron salut ! »_

_ R: _ « Ah, Luna qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tôt ? » **..Et à pieds nues ?**_

_ LL: _ « Oh, c'était pour nourrir les sombrales .. Comme Hagrid n'est plus là, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe .. »_

_ En la regardant lui parler, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille était très jolie malgré son aura de folie douce, ses boucles d'oreilles radis, son regard un peu fou et ses pieds nus.. D'ailleurs c'était peut être un peu tout ces détails qui la rendait encore plus mignonne .._

_ R: _ « Ah..Ok.. »_

_ LL: _ « Et toi ? »_

_ R: _ « Ah..moi je vais voir si ma mère m'a envoyé mon colis d'Halloween .. »_

_ LL: _ « On y va à deux ? »_

_ R: _ « ça marche ! »_

_ C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents passèrent la matinée ensemble .._

_ Au petit déjeuner, Ron attendit Hermione en compagnie d'Harry (qui lui attendait Ginny) et de Luna comme à son habitude juste à l'entrée de la grande salle et lorsque les deux adolescentes arrivèrent, ils y entrèrent .. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs places habituel à la table des Gryffondors, ils y trouvèrent Lee Jordan qui se leva très vite .._

_ R: _ « Lee, tu as déjà fini .. »_

_ L: _ « Ouais, j'attends un courrier important, je dois aller à la volière, désolé, bon app' et bonne journée à Pré au Lard ! »_

_ HP: _ « Tu sais, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, emmènes Georges avec toi .. »_

_ L: _ « Non .. Moi et Georges ont a .. du travail ! »_

_ R: _ « C'est quoi la blague ? »_

_ GW: _ « Laisses le Ron, si ils ne veulent pas venir tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent .. »_

_ Dix petites minutes plus tard, Georges arriva, l'air exténué et les cheveux en pétard .._

_ G: _ « Salut, les gens ça va ? Dites, je peux squatter avec vous, ou pas ? Parce que j''ai rien d'autre à foutre aujourd'hui ..»_

_ GW: _ « Attends, toi et Lee aussi vous vous faîtes la gueule ? C'est pas seulement toi et Freddie ! »_

_ G: _ « Euh pourquoi tant de hargne dés le matin Gin' ? »_

_ R; _ « Parce qu'il a dit que lui et toi vous aviez du travail ! »_

_ G: _ « Il a dit ça pour pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions et dormir toute la journée sans que personne ne l'embête .. ça n'a rien a voir avec moi .. »(en regardant Hermione et lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux ) « Je le sais je le connais c'est un peu mon autre jumeau .. »_

_ R: _ « De quelles émotions tu parles ? »_

_ G: _ « Je ne dirais rien .. »_

_ R: _ « Allez, il est pas là .. »_

_ GW: _ « C'est vrai, fait pas comme ci t'étais un type loyal .. »_

_ CD: _ « Euh, salut .. Excuser moi, vous savez où est Lee Jordan ? »_

_ R: _ « Ouais, il est dans la volière, il est aller voir si il a reçu son colis .. »_

_ CD: _ « Ok, merci ! » _

_R: _ « Alors, mec vas-y on t'écoutes !» (en se tournant vers Georges d'un air avide ..)_

_ G: _ « Je t'ai dit que je ne te dirais rien et d'ailleurs, ça te ferait pas plaisir .. »_

_ R: _ « Hein ! Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_ H: _ « Bon, Ron t'arrêtes de le harceler maintenant ok ! »_

_ R: _ « Attends, depuis quand tu le défends ? »_

_ G: __**_ça y est, elle commence à flipper .. Je peux commencer à foutre la merde .._**_« C'est vrai ça depuis quand tu me défends, Hermy ? En quoi les émotions de Lee auraient un rapport avec toi ? »(en regardant le jeune femme comme pour lui dire l'exact inverse ..)_

_ H: _ « .. »(en répondant au regard du jeune homme par un regard qui voulait dire : _**_Toi, je te hais !_**_)_

_ R: _ « Elles ont un rapport avec qui ces émotions ? »_

_ HP: _ « Laisses tomber, il te dira rien, je crois .. »_

_ GW: _ « Espèce de Langue de Plomb ! »_

_ Après leur petit déjeuner, la petite bande sortit de la Grande Salle puis se dirigea vers la sortie en direction de Pré au Lard .. Sur leur route, il croisèrent un beau brun ténébreux qui paraissait perdue dans de profondes et tristes pensées .. Harry, et Ginny, Ron et Hermione se tenant la main ouvraient la marche; Fred et Luna les mains dans les poches, séparés d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres fermaient la marche .. Ils décidèrent de se poser aux Trois Balais pour discuter autour de quelques bonnes petites choppes de Bierraubeurres .._

_ HP: _ « C'est marrant mais depuis que je sors avec toi, ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal .. » (en se tournant vers Ginny ..)_

_ H: _ « Sérieux ? »_

_ HP: _ « Nan, j'déconne ! »_

_ GW: _(rires)_

_ R: _ « C'est quoi un ronflak cornu ? »_

_ G: _ « Un quoi ? »_

_ LL: _ « Un Ronflak Cornu ! C'est une sorte de rhinocéros violet très rare .. »_

_ G: _ « Oh, je vois de quoi tu parles .. Je crois que j'en ai déjà vu un .. »_

_ LL: _ « Sérieux ! Oh la chance ! »_

_ R: _ « Ah ouais et quand ça ? »_

_ G: _ « Cet été, quand j'avais pris une sacré cuite au WPF .. »_

_ R: _(rires)_

_ LL: _ « .. »(en lançant un regard noir aux deux rouquins ..)_

_ HP: _ « Encore un peu de Bierraubeurre Georges ? »_

_ G: _ « Volontiers, mon pote ! »_

_ R: _ « Tiens, bois ! »_

_ Georges ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et bu .._

_ GW: _ « Alors dit nous tout ce que tu veux nous cacher à propos de Lee .. » (d'un air cruel)_

_ G: _ « Bah qu'il est secrètement amoureux d' Hermione et qu'elle le sait mais ne vous la pas dit .. »_

_ H: _ « .. » (livide)_

_ G: _ « What The Troll ? »_

_ HP: _ « Et merde .. »_

_ GW: _ « .. » **J'aurais peut être pas dû ..**_

_ R: _ « Quoi ? » (en regardant à la fois Georges et Hermione comme s'il avait mal entendu ..)_

_ G: _ « C'était quoi ça ? »_

_ HP: _ « Gin' a versé du veritaserum dans ta Bierraubeurre .. »_

_ G: _ « Mais pourquoi ? »_

_ GW: _ « Pour savoir ce que tu voulais nous cacher crétin, et puis aussi parce que je suis ta sœur .. Pour une fois que tu tenais ta langue c'est forcément qu'il y avait un doss' derrière .. Mais jamais j'aurais cru que ça irait jusque là..»_

_ LL: _ « La vérité n'est jamais bonne à savoir .. »_

_ R: _ « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

_ G: _ « Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de la peine en te disant qu'un gars plus intelligent que toi la convoitait .. T'aurais vomis sinon !»_

_ R: _ « Ta gueule, Georges ! »_

_ H: _ « C'est vrai, tais toi ! En même temps, tu l'aurais prit comment ? Tu te serais jeter dessus.. »_

_ G: _ « ..Et il t'aurais défoncer et après toi t'aurais vomis .. »_

_ H: _ « ..Alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal .. » (en ignorant les conneries de Georges ..)_

_ R: _ « Bien sur qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, il t'aime alors tu trouves ça cool ! En fait je suis sûr que t'as rien dit juste parce qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes ! »_

_ G: _ « On peut le vérifier facilement, Ginny il te reste du veritaserum ? »_

_ GW: _ « Non, on as utilisés toute la dose pour te délier la langue .. »_

_ H: _ « Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, Ron .. J'ai rien dit parce que je savais comment t' allais réagir, comme un gamin comme toujours .. »_

_ R: _ « Un gamin .. »_

_ H: _ « Ouais, tu as un comportement de gamin .. »_

_ R: _ « Et Lee, lui il a un comportement d'adulte peut être ? Il passe son temps à balancer des tarentules sur les premières années .. »_

_ H: _ « Lee, c'est juste un ami, et puis je ne lui parle plus depuis qu'il me l'a dit .. Et puis de toutes façons, c'est pas Lee, le problème c'est toi ..»_

_ R: _ « Non c'est toi le problèmes, t'es trop collante et toujours sûr de toi alors qu'au final, t'es pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que tu veux .. »_

_ G: _ « Bon, on va y aller .. »_

_ GW: _ « Viens Hermione, laisses le, il n'en vaut pas la peine .. »(en la tirant par la manche ..)_

_ R: _ « Ouais c'est ça cassez vous, et toi Harry tu les suit .. Bien sûr, partout où iras Ginny, tu iras j'avais oublier .. Mais en fait c'est toi qui m'a pousser à demander à Hermione de sortir avec.. »_

_ G: _ « Luna, viens on va boire un coup à la TDS.. »_

_ LL: _ « ça roule .. »_

_ GW: _ « Arrêtes, laisses Harry en dehors de tout ça ! »_

_ R: _ « T'as fait ça pour pouvoir sortir avec Ginny sans m'énerver .. Superbe stratégie.. »_

_ HP: _ « Arrêtes, ça se voyait que tu l'aimais, y'avait des signes qui trompait pas .. »_

_ R: _ « Ah ouais, comme quoi ? »_

_ HP: _ « Je sais pas.. ça se voyait, c'est tout ! »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ Halloween chez les Gryffondors _

_ G: _« Tiens ? Où est Lee ? »_

_ R: _ « Lee est ici ? » (en regardant partout d'un air un peu fou )_

_ G: _ « En tout cas, il était là quand je suis entré .. Il porte un déguisement de Crabbe, si vous le voyaient vous me le dites ! J'ai eu du mal à le faire celui là .. »_

_ R: _ « Quoi c'était le gars déguisé en Crabbe qui était à côté de toi y' a encore 5 min !»_

_ G: _ « Sérieux, tu l'as vu ? Il est partit où ? »_

_ HP: _ « En direction, des dortoirs .. »( d'un air nonchalant et désintéressés)_

_ G: _ « Ok, merci les gars .. Et bonne soirée ! »_

_ R: _ « T'en fait une belle de soirée de toi ! »_

_ Dans un coin de la salle, Angélna Johnson et Fred Weasley s'adonnaient aux joies du couple sous le regard plutôt dégouté de Romilda Vanne, assise à l'autre bout de la salle en compagnie de 5 amies qui elles semblaient être occupées à glousser .._

_Flash Back_

_4:40 plus tôt_

_12:48_

_ Romilda Vanne était en compagnie de trois amies lionnes et s'ennuyait ferme dans les petites ruelles de Pré au Lard .. Ses amies se racontaient des ragots, des potins, des bruits de couloirs, des histoires sans grand intérêts (Jean Louis synonyme !).. Elle, elle était comme à l'écart, elle avait la tête ailleurs pendant que ses camarades gloussaient devant la cabane hurlante ..Elle parut encore plus troublée lorsqu'elle vit Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson rentrer chez Madame Piedodu .. _

_Flash Back(dans le Flash Back, c'est ouf, ou pas ?)_

_Une semaine plus tôt_

_ Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors .._

_ F: _ « Dis donc, Vane ! J'ai appris que tu étais plutôt douée pour faire tomber les gens amoureux de toi .. »_

_ RV: _ « Euh ouais pourquoi ? »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ M: _ « Romildaa ? Ouhou ! »_

_ RV: _ « Hein ? Quoi ? »_

_ M: _ « Comment tu trouves cette robe, elle me grossi un peu quand même, non ? »_

_ RV: _ « Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? » (en regardant la boutique dans laquelle elles se trouvaient comme si elle se rendait seulement comptes maintenant qu'elles y étaient depuis une grosse demi heure; ce qui était le cas ..)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Et voilà, enfin la fin de la fic (chapitre un peu plus longs que les autres) ! Pas de mise en bouche, je vous laisse la découvrir tout seul comme des grands .. (Suivi d'un épilogue, texte suivant) ..**

**En espérant comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira, les hiboux ! **

**Chapitre 11**

**2 mois plus tard ..**

_Le matin du 24 Décembre, quand Hermione Granger se réveilla, il était dix heures du matin et le soleil brillait toujours autant que la veille .. Le dortoir était vide, aucune trace de Ginny .. La jeune fille, s'habilla tranquillement et descendit les marches du petit escalier arrondi et se retrouva dans la salle commune dévastée par un carnage de lendemain de fête; des élèves dormaient encore dans la pièce, dans des fauteuils ou sous des tables basses .. A part ça tout était calme .. Alors, elle sortit par le portrait de la grosse dame et se rendit dans la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner .. _

_ Dans la grande salle, il y avait quelques retardataires et quelques fous qui prenaient ce qu'ils appelaient leurs collations: Albus Dumbledore qui dévorait avec entrain des paquets de chocogrenouilles et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue en sirotant du jus de citrouille; Luna Lovegood qui s'empiffrait de patacitrouille et à la table des Gryffondors.. Lee Jordan en train de manger des pancakes à la confiture de lait .. dés le matin .._

_ **Pouah, il est fou celui là ..**_

_ Le garçon ne l'avait même pas vu .. Elle décida de s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles entre Luna Lovegood et un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais le cou orné d'une folle quantité de colliers qui lui aussi mangeait des pancakes à la confiture de lait .._

_ H: _ « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la confiture de lait ? »_

_ ML: _ « Ché trop bon .. Tu devrais essayer .. »_

_ H: _ « Merci, mais je préfère le nutella .. »_

_ ML: _ « Le quoi ? »_

_ H: _ « Euh.. c'est de la pâte à tartiner .. C'est moldu .. »_

_ ML: _ « Ah ok.. Si tu en as, n'hésites pas, je veux bien essayer .. »_

_ H: _ « Tiens .. » (en lui passant un pot de nutella qui traînait sur la table ..)_

_ ML: _ « Eh ! Mais c'est trop bon ! »_

_ H: _ « Bah ouais, je te l'avais dit ! »(d'un air amusé ..)_

_ ML: _ « Ok, alors essaie la confiture de lait .. »(en lui passant un pot du nectar des dieux)_

_ H: _ « Ok .. »_

_ La jeune femme plongea son doigt dans le pot, puis le porta dans sa bouche .._

_ H: _ « Eh ! Ouais ché trop bon ! »(la bouche pleine de confiture de lait ..)_

_ ML: _ « Ouais ché clair »(la bouche pleine de nutella ..)_

_ LL: _ « Vous avaient l'air de bien vous amusez ! »_

_ H: _ « Ouep' .. »_

_ ML: _ « Yeah ! »_

_ Hermione Granger rentra dans la SC, le ventre bien remplie ..un peu trop, peut être .. Elle trouva Harry et Ginny qui jouaient avec leurs chevelure respectivement noir et rousse .._

_ HP: _ « Hé, Hermy ! ça va ? »_

_ H: _ « Euh .. Bof .. en fait .. »_

_ GW: _ « Quoi, si c'est Ron et tu sais qui, écoutes faut pas .. »_

_ H: _ « Nan, c'est pas Ron et tu sais qui, je crois juste que j'ai trop bouffer de confiture de lait .. »_

_ HP: _ « De quoi ? »_

_ H: _ « De confiture de lait .. »_

_ GW: _ « ça existe ? »_

_ H: _ « Ouais et c'est plutôt violemment addictif .. »_

_ GW: _ « .. »_

_ H: _ « Je crois que je vais vomir » (en se dirigeant vers les toilettes de la SC qui étaient situées juste à côté du portrait de la grosse dame..)_

_ Lee Jordan entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et percuta alors de plein fouet Hermione qui lui vomit en plein visage .._

_ L: _ « Aaargh ..»_

_ H: _« Aaarrgggreubleuarrgueuh .. »_

_ L: _ « Charmante .. »_

_ H: _ « En même temps t'arrive au mauvais moment idiot .. »(d'un air patraque ..)_

_ L: _ « ça doit être le destin, un jour tu parviendras à me tuer ..Snif ..Snif .. Attends .. c'est moi où ça pue la confiture de lait par ici ? »_

_ H: _ « Ouais, j'en ai un peu trop abusés, maintenant je me cantonnerais au Nutella .. »_

_ L: _ « Au quoi ? »_

_ H: _ « C'est moldu, laisses tomber .. »_

_ HP: _ « Perso, je trouves pas ça bon, le Nutella moi .. »_

_ H: _ « Ouais, c'est ça va te coucher monsieur, tarte à la mélasse dégueulasse ..»_

_ GW: _ « Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont tarés quand ils parlent de bouffes .. » (en regardant Lee, la robe tachée de vomi à la confiture de lait ..)_

_ Hermione nettoya la robe de Lee puis se rendit dans son dortoir laissant Lee, seul avec Ginny et Harry .._

_ G: _ « Lee .. LEE ! »_

_ L: _ « Hein .. QUOI ? »_

_ G: _ « Qu'as de si intéressant l'escalier du dortoir des filles pour que vous le fixiez comme ça ? » ( en regardant Lee, Ginny et Harry d'un air un peu fou et intrigué)_

_ GW: _ « Laisses tomber Georgie .. »_

_ L: _ « Ouais vas te coucher Georgie »_

_ G: _ « Euh .. C'est que je viens de me réveiller et il faut que je m'alimente .. »_

_ HP: _ « .. »_

_ GW: _ « .. »_

_ L: _ « Allons voler des victuailles dans les cuisines .. »(d'un air faussement résigné) _

_ G: _ « Brillante suggestion ! »_

_ HP: _ « .. »_

_ GW: _ « Bon, reprenons; tu me rappelles où on en était avant que tous ces tarés débarquent de nulle part ? » (à Harry)_

_2 heures plus tard, Lee et Georges dans les couloirs, le ventre bien rempli .._

_ G: _ « Putain que c'était bon .. »_

_ L: _ « Rien ne vaut la nourriture lorsque la déprime vient frapper à ta porte ! »_

_ G: _ « Ooh, Jean Louis Poète ! »_

_ L: _ « Ooh, vous me flattez Jean Louis Beedle ! »_

_ G: _ « Oh arrêtez Jean Louis .. »_

_ DM: _ « Oh, des traitres à leurs sang .. »_

_ L: _ « On se le fait, Jojie ? »_

_ G: _ « 'sur LeeEEE ! »_

_ Les deux jeunes hommes à moitié déchiré se jetèrent sur le blond et le ruèrent de coups et de sortilèges .. Lorsque Malfoy fut conduit à l'infirmerie par le concierge Argus Rusard seul ses cheveux gominés de Serpentard prétentieux prouvaient son identité .. Pour ce qui est du reste, il était méconnaissable .. En effet des furoncles recouvraient à présent son visage, ses narines saignés abondamment, ses dents poussés à une allure effrayante et de la vapeur sortait de ses oreilles .. Lee et Georges quand à eux furent conduit directement dans le bureau du professeur Mcdonagall qui les regardaient d'un air dépité, les deux jeunes hommes étaient pétés de rire sur leurs chaises toujours sous l'influence de l'alcool .. Le pire des deux était certainement Lee qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire .._

_ MM: _ « Messieurs, votre comportement est déplorable .. De plus vous empestez le Whisky Pur Feu ! »_

_ L: _ « Le Ouistiti et le Lièvre dansent, dansent toute la nuiiiiiiiiiit ! »_

_ MM: _ « Jordan comment en êtes vous arrivez à vous mettre dans cet État ? »_

_ Les deux adolescents firent perdre 500 points à leur maison ce soir là .. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, ils furent accueillis par un silence dépité .. Fred s'avança vers ses deux anciens meilleurs amis avec un regard noir .. _

_ F: _ « Là, tu vas trop loin mec .. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? »_

_ G: _ « Tu m'aurais emmener toi, si je t'avais piquer tes pétards du docteur flibuste de 76 ? »(en lui rendant son regard noir)_

_ Fred lui répondit par un sourire fraternel et les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire .._

_ F: _ « Alors c'est vraiment ce qu'elle représente pour toi .. »_

_ G: _ « Ouep' et peut être plus encore .. »_

_ F: _ « Bon, d'accord .. »_

_ Et les deux jeunes hommes à la silhouette identique se serrèrent dans leurs bras ..A la fin de leurs longue accolade, Fred regarda les gens autour de lui, tous avaient le regard tourné vers eux .. _

_ F: _ **Putain vous tirez une de ces gueules de con, c'est pas possible ..**_

_ Il rigola .. Ils rigolèrent .. _

_ HP: _ « J'ai pas tout compris .. »_

_ L: _ « Sur ce coup là, moi non plus .. »_

_ GW: _ « Ah, les garçons .. » (en se jetant dans les bras de ses frères)_

_ HP: _ « En tout cas, c'est émouvant .. »_

_ L: _ « Ouais .. »_

_ HP: _ « Dis donc .. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passés pour que toi et Georges vous en arriviez là ? » _

_ L: _ « T'es au courant pour Ron et Luna ? »_

_ HP: _ « Nan ?! »_

_ L: _ « Eh bien, moi et Georges ouais ! »_

_Flash Back_

_4 heures plus tôt _

_ Lee et Georges se dirigeaient vers la cuisine quand ils passèrent devant une salle de classe dans laquelle deux adolescent semblaient être en train de s'embrasser .._

_ L: _ « C'est qui ? »_

_ G: _ « Mais c'est Loufoca et le petit Ronnie .. »_

_ LL: _ « .. »_

_ R: _ « Euh .. »_

_ Le roux et la blonde étaient très pâles .. et s'enfuirent par une porte dérobée .._

_ G: _ « Tu as vu la même chose que moi ? »_

_ L: _ « Pince moi je rêve .. »_

_ George le gifla très très fort .. _

_ L: _ « Aie, putain t'es vraiment con des fois toi ? Tu sais faire la différence entre une gifle et un pincement ?»_

_ G: _ « Ouais un pincement c'est ça .. »_

_ Et il lui pinça la joue, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait giflé .._

_ L: _ « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es taré ou quoi ? »_

_ G: _ « Je viens de me faire humilier par le petit Ronnie .. »_

_ L: _ « Comment ça ? »_

_ G: _ « Bah je commençais à plutôt la kiffer la Loonie .. »_

_ L: _ « Arrête, elle est taré .. »_

_ G: _ « Quoi ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais envisagé ? »_

_ L: _ « Bah, non c'est pas du tout mon genre .. »_

_ G: _ « Ah bon, bah pourtant toi qui dit que le plus important chez une fille c'est les yeux, là t'aurais était servi .. »_

_ Et les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire .._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ HP: _ « Et c'est ça qui a fait que vous êtes partis vous torché la face ? »_

_ L: _ « Ouais, Georges avait des vues sur Luna depuis hier après midi et moi bah rapport à Hermione .. »_

_ HP: _ « aah ok .. Vous êtes quand même des tarés ! »_

_ L: _ « Merci, mec tu me flattes ! »_

_ HP: _ « C'était pas sensé être une flatterie .. » _

_Ginny, Lee, Fred et Georges_

_ G: _ « J'ai un truc à vous dire à propos de Ronnie .. »_

_ GW: _ « Si c'est entre lui et Luna, je suis au courant .. Salut ..»_

_ F: _ « Quoi ! »_

_ G: _ « Attends Gin' .. Comment t'es au courant de ça ? »_

_ GW: _ « Euh disons que j'ai un peu aidé le couple à se former .. »_

_ F: _ « Quoi ! »_

_ G: _ « Comment ça ? Depuis quand tu joues les entremetteuses toi ?»_

_ GW: _ « Depuis que Luna est ma meilleure amie, ça te dit quelque chose ? »_

_ G: _ « Quel est le rapport ? »_

_ GW: _ « Luna aime Ron et Ron aime Luna c'est tout .. Ils ont le droit ou pas ? L'amour est quand même pas interdit à ce que je sache ? »_

_ G: _ « Mais et Hermione t'en fait quoi .. »_

_ GW: _ « Elle est au courant .. Et elle s'en fiche, elle est heureuse pour Ron, c'est son meilleur ami, en fait .. »_

_ G: _ « Quoi, mais ça fait un mois qu'on les voit plus ensemble .. »_

_ GW: _ « Il faut du temps parfois idiot .. pour pardonner .. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se mettre ensemble .. Hermione c'est un peu comme sa sœur et donc par conséquent la mienne et la votre .. » (en regardant ses deux frères avec un air entendu)_

_ F: _ « Tu sais ce qui te reste à frère, mec ! Rejoins la famille » (à Lee)_

_ L: _ « Et Harry, il a pas l'air d'être au courant de tout ça .. »_

_ GW: _ « Je t'ai dit qu'il leur faudrait du temps, tu comprend Jordan, du temps ! »_

_ G: _ « Tout de même un mois, c'est long .. »_

_ GW: _ « Donc pour l'instant, j'ai rien dit à personne .. »_

_ G: _ « Hypocrite ! »_

_ F: _ « Langue Traitresse ! »_

_ GW: _ « Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? » (étonnée)_

_ L: _ « Tu viens un peu de tout nous raconter, petite .. »_

_ GW: _ « Ah ouais, merde .. En même temps, je suis votre sœur et toi, Jordan, ne m'appelles pas petite .. »_

_ Sur ce, elle partie en direction d' Harry qui rigolait en compagnie de Seamus et de Dean .._

_ L: _ « Charmante .. »_

_ F: _ « Bon, passons à l'action, les gars .. »_

_ G: _ « Eh bien, ravi de vous retrouvez les mecs .. Mr Weasley, Mr Jordan allons changer la face du monde .. »_

_ G: _ « D'accord, mais d'abord tu me rends mes pétard du Dr Flibuste de 76 .. »_

_ L: _ « Hein ? »_

_ G: _ « Bah ouais, si on se dispute c'est un peu aussi parce qu'il me les as piqués à la base .. »_

_ L: _ « Quoi, c'est pas à cause d'Angie ? »_

_ F: _ « Oh, Angie, c'est juste une évolution de la dispute .. »_

_ G: _ « Oui, une tournure, on va dire .. »_

_ L: _ **Putain, ils sont toujours aussi impayables ..**_

_ G: _ « Sinon, bien joué pour le coup du filtre d'amour j'ai eu du mal à trouvé .. »_

_ F: _ « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la voie ? »_

_ G: _ « Le goût, ça n'a jamais était sucré le WPF .. Enfin, il m'a fallu trois jours pour en arriver à cette conclusion là .. »_

_ F: _ « Pas mal .. pas mal .. »_

_ Ce soir là dans la grande salle la soirée de Noël battait son plein .. A la table des Gryffondors, Harry et Ginny partageaient une Dinde, Romilda Vanne était déjà sur les genoux de Fred et lui donnait à manger comme à un bébé ..Georges et Angélina faisait ce qu'ils appelé un bras de fer amoureux (Georges laissait gagné Angélina à tout les coups) pour savoir qui finirait la part de gâteau ..devant Lee qui chipotait ses pancakes .. Un peu plus loin, Hermione chipotait également ses crêpes en regardant en direction de la table des Serdaigles .._

_ H: _ « Depuis quand, ils s'affichent en public ces deux là .. »_

_ GW: _ « Depuis que tout le monde le sait .. »_

_ HP: _ « Savoir quoi ? »_

_ H: _ « Depuis quand tout le monde le sais ? Tu leur à dit, c'est ça ? Langue Traitresse ! »_

_ F: _ « Hé, mais c'est ma réplique ! »_

_ H: _ « Tu veux un coup de fourchette ? »_

_ F: _ « Euh ..non merci .. »_

_ HP: _ « Leur dire quoi ? »_

_ H: _ « Pourquoi t'as mis tout le monde au courant ? »_

_ GW: _ « Bah pas tout le monde, regardes Harry, il est pas au courant .. »_

_ H: _ « Pourtant, il devrait être au courant avant tout le monde, Ron est un petit peu son meilleur ami ! »_

_ HP: _ « Mais putain, être au courant de QUOI ? »_

_ GW: _ « Regardes à la tables des Serdaigles .. »_

_ HP: _ « Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! C'était donc vrai !»_

_ H: _ « Quoi, t'étais au courant ? »_

_ HP: _ « Ouais, mais j'y croyais pas .. »_

_ H: _ « Toujours aussi délicate, toi hein ? »_

_ GW: _ « Ouais, eh bien ça m'a échappé .. »_

_ H: _ « Quoi, ça t'as échappé .. Je t'avais dit qu'il faudrait du temps ..»_

_ GW: _ « Eh bien peut être, mais ils en ont peut être marre d'attendre .. Et toi aussi, tu ne vis plus, alors vas y, dit lui que tu l'aime, il est juste là en face de toi .. » (en lui montrant Lee ..)_

_ H: _ « .. »_

_ L: _ « .. »_

_ H: _ « Je te déteste, Ginny .. »_

_ Alors, Hermione se leva et quitta la table des Gryffondors .. Lee se leva à sa poursuite, mais arrivé en bas des escaliers du Hall principal, la jeune femme avait disparue .._

_ Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en regardant la nuit étoilé .. Ses joues étaient humides, traversée par des ruisseaux salés .. Elle ne cherchait même plus à les retenir, il fallait que son chagrin s'exprime, que sa rage et sa fatigue sortent .. Sa tristesse dura longtemps, lui brouillant parfois la vue mais ce temps aux allures infinies eut tout de même un terme car tout temps fini par sécher les larmes .. Son visage était déconfis, comme délavé, la peinture avait coulé mais restait d'une splendide beauté .. En même temps, c'est Hermione .. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme se rendit compte à quel point elle était seul et à quel point elle avait froid .._

_ L: _ « Tiens, je crois que tu en as besoin .. » (en lui tendant un mouchoir)_

_ H: _ « Mer..merci .. »(en grelottant dans le froid) « euh .. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_

_ L: _ « Je t'ai cherché partout dans le château et je t'aie enfin trouvé, voilà ce que je fou là .. »_

_ H: _ « Sérieux ? »_

_ L: _ « Sérieux ! »_

_ H: _ « T'es pas un peu fou sur les bords, toi non ? »_

_ L: _ « .. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la dernière fois à la bibliothèque, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça .. Bon, je te laisses, je vais me coucher, joyeux noël ..»_

_ H: _ « Reste .. Je m'en remet tout à toi .. »_

_ Et c'est sur ces mots que la jeune femme se jeta au cou de Lee .._


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_ Le matin du 25 Décembre Lee se réveilla car il faisait froid et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit .. Le soleil éclairait de milles feux l'intérieur de la tour d'astronomie .. A ses côtés dormait à point fermé une adolescente aux cheveux châtains clairs ..Il se souvint alors de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, de ce qu'il avait prit pour un rêve .. _

_ Le repas de Noël battait son plein dans la grande salle de Poudlard .._

_ AD: _ « Vous reprendrez bien encore un peu de dinde, Pomona ?»_

_ PC: _ « Oh, mais bien sur monsieur le directeur .. »_

_ MM: _ « Severus, je vous sert un peu de biche ? »_

_ SR: _ « Euh .. Non merci .. » (le regard triste)_

_ MM: _ « Écoutez, c'est pourtant très bon, ne faites pas votre difficile, c'est jour de fêtes aujourd'hui .. »_

_ SR: _ « Je vous ai dit non .. »_

_ AD: _ « N'insistez pas Minerva .. »_

_ MM: _ « Bon, d'accord mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez Severus .. »_

_ Severus la regarda se délecter de biche .. Puis l'air maladif partit en toute hâte vers les cachots .._

_ MM: _ « Pourquoi part il comme cela ? » (étonnée)_

_ AD: _ « Je crois que vous lui avait coupé l'appétit .. » (Clin d'œil malicieux)_

_ H: _ « Alors vas-y goûtes, tu m'en diras des nouvelles » (en passant à Lee un pot de nutella)_

_ L: _ « C'est un truc de nana, ça .. C'est un peu faade ..»_

_ H: _ « T'en fait un beau de faade toi .. »_

_ F: _ « Faudra que tu m'explique un délire après .. »_

_ G: _ « Quel délire ? »_

_ F: _ « Je peux pas dire ça peut être gênant .. » **Le délire de faire pouille pouille dans la cabane d'Hagrid ..**_

_ G: _« Aah ..je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles .. je peux tout expliquer ! »_

_ F: _ « T'inquiètes, moi je lui ai fait le coup de la cabane hurlante .. »_

_ G: _ « Attends, c'est tout poussiéreux là dedans ! »_

_ F: _ « La cabane de Hagrid mec, la cabane de Hagrid ! »_

_ G: _ « Ouais mais la cabane hurlante .. »_

_ F: _ « C'est plus classe ! »_

_ G: _ « .. »(moue dubitative)_

_ F: _ « Tout à fait ! »_

_ G: _ « .. »(moue encore plus dubitative)_

_ F: _ « Bah teste avec elle !» (en montrant Romilda) « tu verras .. »_

_ RV: _ « De quoi vous parlez ? »_

_ G: _ « De choses et d'autres .. »_

_ LL: _ « Allez Ron, ouvre grand la bouche et mange un peu de pudding .. »_

_ R: _ « AaaaaaahhhHH .. »_

_ LL: _ « Oh, un Joncheruine, vite ferme là .. »_

_ R: _ « mmmMMMMMh.. »_

**FIN**


End file.
